You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun
by kaleidoscope0-0eyes
Summary: James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.
1. Nothing But a Bullying Toe rag

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and settings.

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note:** Gah! This is the product of summer vacation's boredom. This is my first fic so be nice. I'm thinking this story will only take less than 10 chapters, but I'm not sure. It's a combination of romance, drama, and witty humor . The fluff will come in the 3rd chapter. So just read on, and if you want to brighten up someone's day (meaning mine), PLEASE REVIEW!

You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun

**By: kaleidoscopeeyes**

Chapter 1: Nothing But a Bullying Toe rag

Lily looked longingly out her window, as drops of water trickled down the glass protecting her from the outside world. It would be her last year at Hogwarts, her second home, her refuge, and her life. She didn't know where to turn to after this, seeing that her parents died in a car crash, leaving her older sister, Petunia, to hate her for the rest of her miserable life.

But Lily's life wasn't all that bad. She was brilliant, beautiful, and had a ton of friends. She wasn't much of a socialite, choosing to hang out in the library instead. Some people may have regarded her as a bookworm in her early years, but through all her scholastic achievements, saw through her studious traits and met her friendly demeanor. Her red hair cascaded down her back elegantly, in contrast to her bright emerald green eyes that shone even in the darkest of nights. Her one flaw was her pride, yet, she managed to remain modest and humble, but she had the hardest time admitting she was wrong.

But there were instances, even amidst her chattering, laughing group of friends, she felt lonely. And she didn't know what she was missing.

"Lily?" Alice, her best friend said, breaking Lily out of her reverie, "What are you doing in this corner all alone? Don't tell me you're worrying about the future again… you know how you can be sometimes."

"I don't know. It's just-" Lily paused looking intently at Alice's concerned brown eyes, "-Oh never mind! You're right! We should do something together and have fun!" she exclaimed, pushing all thoughts of sadness at the back of her mind.

"What should we play?"

"Up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Oy, James!" Sirius called, tackling his best friend from behind. "Only 45 more detentions left for me to break the Hogwarts record of **Most Number of Detentions**! Just landed myself in another weeks worth."

"That's nice." James replied, dully.

Sirius looked at James curiously, then at what James was staring at.

"I can't believe I'm being ignored by my bestest friend over some girl!" Sirius complained, sounding like a 6 year old.

James snapped his head facing Sirius. "She's not just any girl. She's _the _girl!" Then, he leaned his back to catch sight of her again.

He could see her laughing with her friends, strands of her hair covering her sparkling eyes. He had the sudden urge to come over there and hug her, or at least speak to her if he was lucky. Ever since 5th year he had been going after her, trying different tactics, yet always failing miserably. He tried the get-me-coz-I'm-hot ploy, the I'm-unreachable ploy, the I'm-smart-even-if-I-don't-study ploy, the persistent ploy, the pity-me ploy, the I-prank-you-because-I-love-you ploy, the jealousy ploy and many more.

'What does this girl want?' he asked himself quietly. It's been 2 years, and this thought has been plaguing him ever since.

'It's only the beginning of seventh year, I promise myself I'll get her by Christmas.'

The Marauders entered the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on them. It was normal, seeing that they were the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts.

First came in _the_ James Potter, his hand moving up to ruffle his messy brown hair. Not only was he good looking, he was witty, funny, rich, and intelligent. What most people didn't know was that he could be the bravest, most sincere, trustworthy friend anyone could get. Every girl fell in love with his hypnotizing hazel eyes and his warm lopsided smile. Every girl that is, except Lily, she just thought his eyes were feces colored, he didn't know how to smile properly, and that he was an arrogant prat.

Like his best friend, Sirius Black had top marks, charming humor, and stunning beauty **(A/N: in a manly way)**. He thought of himself as the Dog Star Sirius, a star **(A/N: in other words, a ball of hot gas)**, but he definitely wasn't serious Sirius. His features sharper then James, he was the top bachelor, looking stylishly handsome without even trying.

Remus Lupin, was more of the brains then the beauty. His sandy brown hair and friendly demeanor could get him anyone. Although, there were times when he looked tired and sick, and every month, he would disappear. Later on his friends discovered he was a werewolf, and decided to transform themselves into animagi. James into a stag, thus the nickname Prongs, Sirius, a black dog, he's called Padfoot, Peter, a rat, thus Wormtail, and of course Remus, called Moony.

Peter Pettigrew was the most different from his friends. Short, fat, and cowardly, he was only known because of who he hung out with.

The girls swooned over them as they went to find their seats. But all James cared about was looking for this certain redhead …

"Oh Frank! You shouldn't have!" Alice squealed as Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend of 1 year, surprised her with a bouquet of white roses. She, then, pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Lily tried to not watch the display of affection in front of her, but she couldn't help wishing she had someone to do those little things for her. Although Frank didn't exactly look like the knight in shining armor, she observed the way Alice leaped every time she saw him, smiling every time she felt his presence. He brought her happiness. Lily wanted that feeling.

"Hello Lilykins!" said a voice so arrogant, she knew who was behind her.

"Hello James." she replied tonelessly, "What is it you want to ruin our day with?"

"My! Such unpoliteness!" he feigned hurt, "I just wanted to be next to you." He said in his normal tone, snaking his arm around her waist.

Lily quickly pulled his arm away from her body, and came face to face with him. Normally, any girl would just faint being so close to him, but not Lily.

"Don't you ever, ever touch me again!" she said in her deadliest tone, "You hear me? Or, I swear on the grave of my dear uncle John, you will pay!" And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

James remained unfazed. All he could think off was kissing her, being so close to her lips. He, most likely, missed out on what she said.

A/N: Can I have 3 reviews? Or 5 if I'm lucky? I'm really not sure if I should continue it. Be nice and click the little blue button.


	2. Twists and Turns

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and settings.

**  
Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**  
Authors Note: **This is twice as long as the first one!!! Yay! I'm so happy with the reviews! I've decided to make a list of thank-you's! You guys inspired me to continue, and you definitely brightened up my day! So, you deserve a personalized thank you thank you thank you!!!

** Indiangurl: **Thanks for the ideas. Ok, I'm still thinking of where I can put Remus, since I'm still in the stage of character building.

** IloveMoony04: **I do hope it is in-ter-est-ing! claps hands ;-D

** felipe1123: **I definitely will continue! =)

**  
GryffindorGoddess28:** Haha.Uncle John was just the first one that popped in my head. And if James did that ploy, the story would be over! The title is a line from a song by the Bee Gees. I'm suppose to explain this at the last chapter, so this is all I'm going to say: James is the Hurricane, Lily is the Fire in the Sun.

I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you have as much fun reading it! Don't forget to review! Make me happy!!!

**  
You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun**

**By: kaleidoscopeeyes**

Chapter 2: Twists and Turns

"So Prongs, any luck?" Sirius called out as James casually walked back from the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Well… let's see…" James started, unknowingly bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair "she put her face really close to mine and started saying these words-"

"And what words might that be?" Remus questioned, with a grin on his face.

James looked up at the ceiling and then down back at Remus, "I don't know." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"James, how're you going to get her to like you, if you don't even listen to her!" Remus wailed.

"He's right, Prongsie-" Sirius nodded at Remus, "-the ladies dig guys that listen."

"It doesn't matter anyway, she hates me." James sat down and repeatedly banged his head on table.

"Why don't you follow her down to the library?" Peter suggested, finally opening his mouth.

James raised his, now, red and sort of swollen head. He looked at the Marauders and formed a mischievous smirk. "Why not! I mean she can't hate me even more! I bet it wouldn't hurt."

He dashed out of the Great Hall and toward the library. He forcefully opened the door causing some books to come crashing down on his head. Madame Pince, the librarian, straightened her glasses and shifted her hawk eyes at the boy who caused the commotion.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, and stood by the pile of books on the floor, tapping her right foot impatiently.

James looked up and quickly piled up the books unto the shelf. As Madame Pince, finally satisfied, strutted back to her counter, James eyes fixated on a single crumpled piece of parchment. He reached his hand out and flattened the sides. As James read it over, his eyes widened, it was a signed permission slip to the restricted area.

Of course, normally James would want nothing to do with this, but with the help of that piece of parchment, there was a chance that he could finally get Lily.

He stood and searched for the redhead around the broad Library. It wasn't that hard, since not many students hung out there.

"I see we meet again."

Lily looked up from her book to see none other than James Potter, smiling widely.

"When was the last time you stepped into the Library?" she inquired forcing a smile upon her face. She knew he followed her there.

"Why just yesterday, my darling!" he answered knowingly, "Sirius and I were planning a prank on our dear Snivellus."

"Why can't you just clear off and leave me alone?" Lily exclaimed, raising her arms in the air as if asking the sky **(A/N: or the ceiling for that matter)**.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We both know we can't resist each other." Lily just rolled her eyes; she was too annoyed to get angry. She also didn't want to get kicked out of the library. James pulled a chair and sat across her.

The next moments passed silently. James stared at Lily, and Lily covered her face with her book, trying desperately to ignore her feeling of uneasiness.

She looked up, only for her eyes to meet his, and then quickly looked down at her book again. She couldn't form any words on the page, the ink looked like scribbles. She shifted her weight and blinked her eyes. James continued to stare.

"Would you stop staring at me!" Lily said, without looking up. You could hear the tenseness in her voice.

James reached his arm out and pulled down the book. To his amusement, he found a very red-faced Lily.

Lily glared at him. "Sod it!" she practically screamed, and then started packing her bags to leave.

"Wait! Lily!" James called after her. "I, um, I have a gift for you…. But there's a catch!" He put his arm in his pocket and retrieved the crumpled piece of parchment.

"A catch? That's not a gift! That's a bribe!" Lily said. Against her better judgment, she laid out her hand to see what the parchment beheld. As her eyes scanned it, her grin widened. "Do you know what sort of books I could find if I were allowed to enter the restricted section?"

"Sort of." James answered, recalling the time the Marauders snuck in to learn more about animagus, with the help of his invisibility cloak.

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked, sounding a little too anxious than how she would have wanted.

James thought. He would've asked her to marry him, but he remembered one of Remus' earlier sermons _'Take it slow'_. "Walk with me to the common room"

Lily shrugged and agreed, thinking how bad could that be. All she would have to do is think of all the wonderful books she could be able to borrow. "Shall we?" She said, and walked alongside him. "And let's pick up the pace."

The first few seconds of the stroll was in silence. Lily's gaze focused on the window, noticing that it started to rain again. She was always uneasy in silence. She started moving her legs more briskly.

"Hey, -" James wondered, "-what's your hurry?"

"I just want to get this over and done with." she answered, and then noticed the almost hurt look on his face. "I also have a lot of essays to write, you know, homework to do…."

He watched her babble in hilarity. Lily looked at him curiously. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing."

Both stayed quiet and continued to walk.

"Lily" James started, trying to break the ice, "why don't you like me?"

"Do you want the truth?" James nodded, holding his breath "Because you can be such a boastful git." she answered simply. To her surprise, James nodded understandingly. He was actually acting mature.

"Let me add, that you use girls as if they were pieces of paper you could just throw away, and not to mention the way you ruffle your hair so you could look 'cute' or your never-ending need for attention-"

"Enough already." James stopped her, afraid to hear more. It finally made sense, why someone could actually not like him.

Lily looked at James downcast face and felt a tad bit guilty. 'Maybe I was too harsh.' She twiddled her fingers, and added "Um, you aren't all that bad." James faced Lily, startled. "I mean, you _are _um, handsome, ch-charming, and um, funny."

James face quickly turned from sad to highly amused. Pretty soon, he started laughing. "So, you think I'm dashingly handsome, eh?" he said in between his infectious laughter.

It dawned on Lily that James was still immature, and that this was probably one of his many ploys. He was just fishing for compliments.

"Ugh!" Lily screamed in frustration, as they neared the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" the portrait hiccupped. Her head was resting on her purple dress; her white hair muddled, and her thin-framed glasses were set askew. She was already falling asleep.

"Lemon Bludgers" Lily said quickly. The portrait swung open revealing a cozy room full of red and gold colors. Without a backward glance, she stalked up the stairs towards her dorm, James only able to see her retreating back.

Lily jumped unto her red velvet bed and sighed deeply. She couldn't believe she almost had fun with JAMES! Of all people… JAMES PRAT-TER, the boy she loathed!!!

'I have to get away from him.'

Next day

The sun shone brightly through the windowpane, as Lily got off her bed with a slight headache. She checked the time and realized she awoke 10 minutes later than usual. She took a quick shower, dressed into her school robes, tied her hair in a messy bun, got her belongings, and rushed down the stairs to eat a hearty breakfast. In too much of a hurry, she ran into a tall figure, a tall figure she didn't exactly want to see at that moment.

Her belongings flew across the room and her hair fell all over her face. She quickly stood up and tried to remain in a state of equanimity.

"Hey Lily!" the tall figure spoke.

"Hello James." She said irritated.

"I was thinking we could go down for a walk to the Great Hall, then maybe hang out in-"

"Look James" Lily cut in, "I'm not interested in you. Whatever happens, I'll NEVER BE! Stop running after a girl who's never going to love you, or even like you. Stop being so daft, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, Lily stormed off, leaving James, again, to look at her retreating back.

"Well…" Remus greeted James "how was it?"

"Yesterday went pretty well. We actually laughed together." James said without an expression on his face. "But I think I blew it at the end. She said some pretty mean things to me just a few minutes ago."

"What sort of things?" Peter inquired.

"Things like, she'll never like me, and I'm being pathetic…" James sighed, "Things like that."

"Don't mope about it Prongs" Sirius comforted him, "There are plenty of other fish in the magical sea!"

"And maybe Lily just needs more space" Remus added.

James shrugged, and pulled out his plans for the next Quidditch game, trying to forget all about what happened this morning.

"Uh, don't look now but" Peter warned, looking sideways "why does it look like Will Berkley is about to make a move on Lily?"

"I just feel so pestered whenever he follows me!" Lily exclaimed, releasing her frustration.

"I understand how you feel." Alice said calmly, patting Lily on the shoulder. "It's okay." Her eyes glanced at Lily's shaking hand gripping her goblet of pumpkin juice, out of anger.

"Um, Lily.." Lily looked behind her to see fellow prefect Will Berkley of Ravenclaw, holding a bouquet of violet lilies. "Hi."

"Hi Will." Lily greeted, stopping her shaking hand, suddenly smiling.

"Um," he started, fidgeting in place and playing with his fingers. His blonde hair falling over his brown eyes, obviously nervous of what he was going to say. "I know we haven't thought of each other as more than friends, but the day I met you, your beauty captivated me, your personality was endearing, so, and.."

Lily looked into his eyes and held her breath.

"… will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N:** Was that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure. That has got to be the worst cliffhanger I've ever seen! lol. Please please please review. Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, names of your pets, anything! You should see me dance around my room everytime I see REVIEW ALERT!


	3. Battle of the Heads

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and settings.

**  
Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**  
Authors Note: **16 reviews all in all!!! THANK YOU!!!! There's a correction though, thanks to **Anita Coffee**, I made a mistake in the 1st chapter that Sirius was a constellation, and it's not, it's actually a_ dog star_. oooooo aaahhh And, I might be posting explanations of the story every now and then on my bio so stay tune to that. Okay, now to my humble thank you's!

**   
ihateluv:** sexy Snape? okay..haha. I'll try my best to put a James-pranking-Snape thing. I updated as soon as I could, since I didn't want to be the reason for someone to go insane! Haha! Greasy hair and a hooked nose must be a turn-on for you, huh? o0 Thank you so much for reviewing!

** chris-phoenix:** I hope this chapter makes it even more interesting! Thanks! =D** Anonymous:** Thank you for thinking my story is great! You must be great then, too!** blackxrose: **I don't have any pets either (unless, that is, if you count 5 fishes to stare at all day). I badly want, no, NEED a dog! I was laughing so hard when you said that your family might accidentally sit on them! lol! I really couldn't stop laughing! I bet my sisters thought I was crazy! finds a couple of serious looking men behind her to take her to the ward I guess, I'm joining you there!** Daintress:** Yes, James would probably go crazy, _if_ she said yes (did I say that she didn't say yes? No! I'm not gonna reveal the story!) I haven't read your fics yet, but I promise to! And I never go back on my promises. I have a post-it note on my desktop screen that says '_Read one of Daintress' fics!' _XP** Tanya J Potter:** Frits Joris Jan Chick Abu... is that part of Sam's name? You're so lucky you have a dog! And dances? Um...I do the chicken dance quite sloppily, ah, the MACARENA! The electric eel, and the row-the-boat! Okay, you caught me, I'm making those two dances up. I haven't quite thought of a victory dance yet, but, for now, it's jump, shake the head, maybe bend my knees...ah! Just think of a demented monkey!** Indiangurl:** Hi again! Hehe. puts on mysterious face you may think it's going to feature a jealous James, but I want to keep the readers on their toes, and make an unexpected turn! cackles loudly At first, there was supposed to be a jealous James, but... ah! I'm getting ahead of the story! I hope I didn't disappoint you! I hope you like this, as well. When does James give up on her? You'll see... And I'm not sure, but I think I read your other fic, way back when I didn't know you could review, even if you aren't a member. Hehe. Pathetic, eh? I'll read it again! Thanks!** Beth:** I'm trying my best to make the chapters as long as possible, but I also don't want to make it seem like I'm putting all these unnecessary things in it! Sorry about the cliffies, hehe. It hardly seemed like a cliffy to me (maybe coz I sort of knew what was going to happen...) Thanks for reviewing!** LilyPotter:** Evil? Maybe I'm Voldemort! Haha. This chapter only has a bit of fluff (sorry!), but I think you'll be happy (please be happy!). The real fluff comes later on, so this is like a sort of preview. Thanks for the cheer! Here's one for all of us! Repeat after me: Lily, Lily, and James, and James, 4Ever, 4Ever! Okay, so I'm not very good at making cheers. hangs head Anyway read on!** Anita Coffee:** I try my best to stay grammatically correct! Thanks again, for the correction, it's much appreciated. =D** bomshells:** Thank you very much! Read on, to see what happens next!** GryffindorGoddess28: **Greetings, once more! I definitely know what you mean. I think you'll be glad with what happens! Yay! But I'm not going to say! I already almost blurted it out to 2 other reviewers in the list! No way! I'm going to stay silent and let you read! I don't exactly really know how the title comes in yet....but I might just add the James singing Beach Boys thing! Haha! That'd be funny! But which song...**A/N:** Hopefully, you'll be surprised on what happens. If not, oh well, I was never really good at surprises. But this is going to be like the only surprise there is. The title of the chapter sort of already says what's going to happen. Okay, I must shut up now and let you read. When you're finished, please please review! So I have more things to dance for!

**  
You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun  
By: kaleidoscopeeyes**

Chapter 3:Battle of the Heads

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

James watched carefully at what was going on between Will and Lily, skillfully taking note of every detail. His eyes darted from Will's expression to Lily's hand movement. He studied the pattern of conversation through the opening and closing of one's lips. It was pretty obvious –

"He's asking her to be his girlfriend!" he declared aloud, so that Remus, Sirius, and Peter would know as well. They, too, were trying to study what was going, but none as meticulously as James was. They turned their heads to the opposite direction so as not to make it too evident that they were spying.

Just the thought of Lily dating another guy could send James into a fit of rage. Feelings of hatred towards Will suddenly flowed through his veins. He clenched his fists in anger, and narrowed his eyes. "I am NOT going to let this happen!" Then, in a blink of an eye, he rushed down to the other side of the Gryffindor table.

Lily didn't know what to do, or think, or say. She was clearly put on a spot. Will was your average nice guy, but she always knew she needed someone _above_ average.

"Um…" Lily stammered, trying to grasp the right words. She looked at Will's expression; she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to be a heartbreaker. "Ye-. James?"

Just then, James clambered in between Lily and Will (and, not to mention, gave him a millisecond glare), pushing Lily toward the door that led them outside. "Sorry 'bout this Will, but Lily and I have to attend to some…uh…some head business!" He turned the other way and kept pulling Lily, who was trying to hold her ground.

"James, what head business? Dumbledore's still-ugh-here!" Lily questioned, apparently not believing in James' excuse. She was determined to stay in the Great Hall.

"I know, but we have to…uh…patrol the halls!" James explained, _still _pulling Lily.

"We don't patrol the halls during midday, you sod!" Lily exclaimed. The head couple had already received the attention of probably 99% of the people in the Great Hall, all interested in what was going to happen. "Evans, language!" McGonagall called out, hiding what seemed to be a smile, unless of course she was constipated. "Sorry, professor!"

"I thought it was you who said 'going over what people expect you to do is my only expectation'" James retorted, mimicking a high-pitched girls voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Lily screamed, _still _trying to stay still.

"Um, Lily?" Will finally said, after being pushed out of the conversation. The whole while he was just standing there not knowing what to do. "Your answer?" He shouted hopefully.

"Y-" Lily was cut by the slam of the giant doors. James was finally able to pull Lily out, thanks to his dedication and hard work in Quidditch. "HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screamed, raising a hand to slap James cheek. James quickly deflected the hit with a push of the arm and scooped Lily unto his shoulders. Lily screamed and pounded his back with her fist, but he would not let her down. He just continued walking.

Five minutes later, Lily gave up the screaming and dangled her body to make her weight heavier. 'I'll get him when he puts me down.' she thought.

Soon enough, he gently lay her down on a bed of white lilies. Lily looked around, and realized that he had brought her all the way to the other side of the lake. Her fingertips traced the delicate ivory petals surrounding her; she wanted nothing more than to lie on it and sleep peacefully. But she remembered, there were punishments to give, faces to slap, and people to kill. She quickly stood up and said "15 points from Gryffindor, for bringing a student somewhere against her will!"

"Haha!" James laughed. "Lily dear, I'm head boy." He slowed his speaking pattern as if talking to a 3 year old. "20 points to Gryffindor, for bringing a student to a beautiful place!" he declared triumphantly.

"30 points from Gryffindor, for interrupting a private conversation!" Lily added, turning red out of annoyance.

"45 points to Gryffindor, for saving a student from a situation!" James replied, just as calmly as ever. He even yawned.

"100 points from Gryffindor, for being a mean, nasty, scumball who doesn't deserve the right to walk on this earth!" Lily screamed, practically pulling her hair off.

Just then, a whirlwind of emotions burst into James. He didn't know what came over him but something inside him urged him to blurted out "200 points to Gryffindor" James said, in a slightly dazed tone "for loving the head girl."

Lily caught her breath, and didn't know whether to throw up or be flattered. She always knew he liked her, but LOVE? She didn't think so. She always thought she would be a fling, a name he would cross out of his **not dated girls** list, an item he would throw away when he was finished with it, but LOVE? She didn't think so.

She could feel her palms begin to sweat and her heart begin to leap. Her knees wanted to give way. She was still red, but not out of annoyance, out of anxiety, excitement. He gave her a small smile, and she wanted to melt.

"Lily, I know I've been arrogant, self-centered, immature…all those things you called me," he said, swallowing down his fear, at the same time half-heartedly laughing "but that was just because I, well, love you. At first it seemed like I didn't, and I just enjoyed teasing you, but I realize now that I can't get you out of my bloody brain!" he explained, smiling even wider now. "I have this problem revealing my, um, emotions, or being serious. That's why I'm always laughing or cracking jokes. But, gosh, LILY, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lily giggled at his outburst. She didn't know what to feel. A few minutes ago, she wanted to kill him…now she wanted to kiss him? From kill to kiss, that's certainly far! She gazed at the morning sky and sighed, unconsciously twirling her shining red hair around her finger, then letting it down so that a few strands covered her porcelain white face.

James reached out his arm, and slowly tucked in her hair behind her ear. He moved his hand from her ear to her chin, and then tilted it upward so her face was close to his. He stared deep into her expressive green eyes and touched his lips with hers, but only for a second. Then he stared into her eyes again, and moved away.

Lily seemed dazed. She lost herself in his whirlpool eyes. She felt his soft, meaningful lips on hers, and watched him move away. She didn't want him to move away. She wanted him beside her, forever.

Then a flash of memories with James took over her mind. She could see herself saying no to him in her 5th year, their walk from the library…how she _almost_ had fun with him.

This couldn't be happening.

Now that she thought of it, James did mature during his 7th year. She shifted her eyes towards James' sincere face, showing no sign of mischievousness.

No. She didn't like him. She didn't like him. She couldn't like him.

After all those years, she **couldn't** like the enemy.

'No. I do **NOT **like him!' she thought to herself, with finality. 'I can't. I just can't.'

Before she had anything to say, James, who had been staring at her deeply, spoke "Lily I – aaahhhhh!" His eyes turned to the group of girls that called themselves **Servants of the Great and Mighty James Potter Club**.They went though Lily as if she was invisible and threw themselves at James. Some were screaming, while others just stared at him dazedly. In less than a second, ladies, who used too much make-up and wore shirts and skirts five sizes too small, surrounded James screaming, "I love you James!" or "There you are, my love!"

Lily looked from afar at the guy she hate and loved. She felt slightly hurt of how she was, so quickly, left out of the scenario. She lay on the grass, after being pushed by one of the many slutty females, and felt some tears begin to fall. Without the slightest thought, she rubbed the tears away, put on a happy smile, and stood up. "I will not let him hurt me."

Lily spent the rest of the day in the library with Alice. She desperately needed to bring her Transfiguration score up. Not only that, but she was trying to avoid James. During lunch and dinner, she took the seat she thought was farthest from the marauders and left as quickly as she came. She still couldn't put a name on what she was feeling at the moment, whether she was angry, or depressed, or even, jealous. One thing she did know was that she was confused, and that's the last thing she wanted to feel.

Lily twirled her hair while flipping through the pages in silence. Alice had already left, since she didn't know how to handle Lily. She didn't want to be at the receiving end of Lily's temper. Lily scribbled down notes on a piece of parchment and sighed heavily. Not even books could get _him_ out of her mind.

She started to tap the table with the end of her quill, at the same time biting her lip in thought.

"Hi Lily."

Lily abruptly looked up to see who had slipped into the chair across hers. She gasped in shock. It was James, the last person she wanted to see. 'I swear, I would rather face Voldemort.' she thought.

She looked at him, then completely ignored his greeting and turned back at the book.

"Listen," James started, even if Lily paid him no mind, "Lily, it wasn't my fault that they barged in like that. You can't blame me."

Lily knew she couldn't. She knew it wasn't his fault. But she was still angry with him…for something, or at least, she _wanted_ to be angry with him for something.

Lily grunted and continued reading. This was a sign to James that she was at least listening. "Lily, what I said earlier to you…I meant it. I-"

"That you love me?" Lily exploded. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to release that feeling that he gave her, that feeling that had been plaguing her for the entire day. "Ha! You don't know a thing about love!" she spited. This time, she was already standing. "You get girls every other day and tell them you love them. Then the next day, you discard them and act as if you never met them. I'm not going to be one of those girls!" Lily continued screaming. Madame Pince had rushed to the sight, trying to send the two students out, but with no prevail. Her voice was not as loud.

James looked up at Lily guiltily. He knew she was right, but hadn't she seen the change of personality this year. He didn't date one girl for his seventh year. He spent his time going after Lily.

"James," Lily said, eyes showing enmity, "you are such a bungling, shameless, soporific, audacious prat!"

James looked at her eyes, and saw so much anger. He was getting tired of always having to be the one to apologize. He had enough. "Lily, you are just way to stubborn!" James shouted, raising the danger level by standing up as well.

Madame Pince didn't know what to do. She couldn't have two bickering head students disrupt the study time of others. She looked at the red-faced Lily, than at the daggering glare of James, and tried to shoo each one out, but they just ignored her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"FINE, I WILL" James shouted back, his voice a lot louder than what Lily could have expected. "I'VE CHANGED LILY, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Lily felt slightly intimidated by his temper. She heard rumors of how angry he could be. But she wasn't going to back down, she was too darn proud.

"CODSWALLOP!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "THAT"S TOTAL PANTS!" She paused and lowered her voice, "But you want to know something? …I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN! EVER!" And with that, she shoved her things in her bag and ran towards the door.

"Well, you want to know something, too, Lily?" James called back, just as she pulled the door open to leave, "I DON'T BLOODY CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Lily looked at him, then turned her head rapidly, and left.

Madame Pince fanned herself that it was all over and slowly walked to her counter, wiping the sweat off her forehead, trying to act stern and in control. "C-carry on, students!"

Lily ran and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Tears started falling out of control. Her hair whipped all over face, against the cold night breeze. Her vision was slightly blurred.

"What's wrong, m'dear?" the Fat Lady asked, her caring face shone.

"Lemon Bludgers." Lily said silently, trying to gulp down her tears.

The portrait swung open and Lily dashed through the common room, up to her dorm, trying to cover her tearing face.

James sat back down in the library, after he had fought with Lily. He didn't know what came over him. It took all his might to keep his temper down from going into overdrive. He felt, sort of guilty about what happened.

Second thoughts flew through his head. 'Maybe she wasn't the girl for me. Maybe I should just give up. There are so many girls I can get, why must I burden myself with getting Lily.' He brought up his hand to ruffle his hair, 'I need to move on.'

Just as if it were on cue, a pretty, slim blonde emerged from behind one of the bookshelves. Her eyes sparkled like blue sapphires and her smile dazzled white. "Hi James. I heard what happened between you and Lily. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it's pretty hard not to listen when you're screaming at the top of your lungs."

James looked up to see fellow Gryffindor chaser, Helen Watson. He smiled at her funny comment. "Hi Helen." He greeted. "Listen, do you want to meet, sometime tomorrow maybe? We can talk about quidditch or whatever?"

Helen looked at him enthusiastically. "Of course."

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Lily shouted, now in her dormitory, pacing back and forth. Her roommates were still downstairs enjoying the night away. Alice sat on her bed watching Lily, again, trying to calm her down. She gave up her night with Frank to comfort Lily.

"I'm telling you, he's all the 'I-n's'**(A/N: pronounced 'eye-ens')**" Lily declared, now trying to kick the stuffing out of one of her pillows.

"'I-n's'?" Alice inquired.

"He's **in**dolent! **In**competent! **In**souciant!" Lily said.

"Uh…let me try." Alice cut in, thinking for an 'I-n' word, "**In**-noying!"

Lily ignored her try at humor and continued. "**In**sufferable!"

"**In**telligent!" Alice replied, grinning.

"**In**vidious!"

"**In**teresting!"

"**In**tolerable!"

"**In**dispensable!" Alice continued, not giving up.

"**In**furiating!"

"How about…**In** love…with you." Alice said, finally. She knew she had hit a spot.

Lily stopped suddenly. 'Did she know?'

Lily turned her head and smiled, so that no one could see. Her heart raced, and her smile grew. _'He said he **loved** me!'_

**A/N: **Ah! What do you think? Originally, Lily was supposed to say 'Yes' and James would feel bad and jealous. But even I wouldn't like that to happen, and I would even start hating Will, and he's a nice guy! I noticed that there are a lot of interruptions in their speech, too. Haha.

You must understand Lily's feelings of immense hate and love switch easily from time to time. Like they say, there's a small border between the two. She's not fickle, she's just proud.And another thing, okay, they had a big fight, and they said some stuff, dumb stuff, but that's only because James was getting tired of Lily's stubbornness, and Lily is really still in denial (or starting the denial stage). They really don't mean it. Sometimes you can say things without thinking, and get caught in the heat of the argument. I hope you forgive them. Hehe. Okay? It'll all get better...Again, read my bio for chapter previews and story explanations.

Please review! I'll be sooo happy! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...**list of teachers you hate**! Anything! A big grin will be plastered on my face for a whole day because of one little click of the button. And I'll think of teaching you my Review Alert dance (once I make one).


	4. Pumpkin Juice and Horrorscopes

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters and settings

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! THANK YOU!!! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I got caught up in this TV marathon, and this one required a bit of researching. Thanks to **sting-23, IloveMoony04, martian doll, truegryfinndorgrit, and Siria Black Midnight **(although, I don't remember getting a review from you, I'd really appreciate it, if you did), for adding me to their **Author Alerts/Favorites**. You had me ecstatic! And now for my list of grateful thank yous.

**     martian doll: **Let us all wonder! Not even I really know what Lily will do. She's just so unpredictable when it comes to emotions. Thanks for loving my story. That made me so blissful!

     **webdwonder: **yes, sof, you did the in-noying joke, m'dear. Let us all praise thee. And, thanks; I try my best to improve in every chapter. And you know me I just love comedy. OMG, spider-man actually reviewed my fic! Nice in-genius joke. Harhar.

     **blackxrose:** It's a cross between Sirius and James (probably because of their boyish looks, and playful personalities). But I like Remus, too, because he's really really nice, and he's a werewolf! Haha. Nice comment about your brothers being dogs! I wonder what they'd say if they read it. Thanks again for reviewing! I think I'll join you in the ward (I need desperate help) and start bouncing off the walls too. Yeah, that really seems like fun!

     **Daintress: **Hey, I'll accept anything! Outgrowing teachers? Does that really happen? I guess, I'm probably too young for it to happen to me though. Sorry about the sappiness, I guess I got too caught up in the story. Hehe. Thanks. Finally reviewed one of your fics.

**     With love for you: **Thanks for loving my story!!! I don't think she does realize just yet. And James has always been one for bad timing! Thanks. Love your story too!

     **MightyMouth: **Thank you! One of your faves? Gawrsh! I felt so flattered when you said _well written. _::sigh:: Thanks again. Duty…horrible name indeed. Haha.

     **GryffindorGoddess28: **Hello again! Yeah, Umbridge sucked! I wanted to pop her overweight, revolting self into oblivion! Actually, denial hasn't worn off for Lily yet. I love romance comedies; I find them really entertaining. I still haven't thought of a perfect song so far, but if you have any ideas, please tell me!

     **MuGgLeNeT27: **I love the way that Lily's acting, too. Babble here, babble there. I find it so cute. And I will continue. Thanks!

     **Tanya J Potter: **Ramadamdam! Haha. I don't know how to dance that, but I definitely like the name! I could repeat it all day. _Ramadamdam Ramadamdam_. Haha, I can see the picture of people dancing in my head, too, and it is making me cackle! Okay, I just pictured the demented monkey cackling. ::shudder:: Scary.

     **LilyPotter: **Yay! You loved the fluff! My work here is done. ::grin:: I guess you can use the I-N stuff in your school, maybe change a few things, or credit me! Haha, get your friends to r&r my story! ::sigh:: I know I can't be a cheerleader. Maybe a mascot, then. ;-P

     **lilyZWnam77: **hehe, the I-n thing just popped into my head one day and "Hey, I'll add that to my fic!" And so it was done. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Mrs. Moody is a very ironic name. Cried? Woah. I hate it when teachers cry. My sister had a teacher called Ms. Perfecto. Haha. I like the dramatic music! That's sad about your best friend; I hope you guys get along again like you did before. No problem, I really enjoyed your story.

     **spindol: **Oh, I don't want someone to quit Lily/James fanfic. They're one of the best. Thanks, I try my best to keep things interesting. And it's good you love fluff.

     **Indiangurl: **Me, Cute? Thanks! ::blushes:: Reviewed your fic, just so you know, the shorter one (like I said, way funny). I'm not sure about Helen, though. I'd love a fic like that. I'd absolutely review it if you pushed through with it! Tell me, is it love/hate or fluff-ful, or what? It's got a unique plot.

     **sting-23: **You weren't able to see your chicks grow up? It's okay. ::pat pat::Yes, James is the king of bad timing. I'm glad you liked the I-N thing, and that you found the fluff cute. Thank you!

     **truegryfinndorgrit: **The instructions for the review alert dance is down below, although not quite complete yet. Sorry, Lily likes using big words. Thanks for finding my story cool, yours is too.

Okay, I know I'm stopping you from reading this story with all these authors' notes, so READ ON!

You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun 

**By: kaleidoscope00eyes**

****

Chapter 4: Pumpkin Juice and Horrorscopes 

            Stormy cirrus clouds occupied the occasional colorful early morning sky, its fluffy edges softly powdered with dark gray, showing abundant shades of black and white. A red-headed figure could be seen studying the sky, mesmerized, then turn her head and continue walking towards the Great Hall, alone. Her auburn hair flailed wildly across her face, tenderly whipping her shoulders, giving her the look that James' messy hair normally held.

            She sighed to herself at the thought of James Potter. A long 5 years ago, she promised herself that she would _never _fall for him. During their first year, a tender age where you wouldn't want to make enemies, she had gotten along with him, and all his antics. She was highly terrified to stand up to him. He was, after all, exceedingly popular. But as her personality formed, and as she created her own set of convictions, she developed an immense dislike for Potter, to the point of near abhorrence. That was when she made that promise. And she spent half the night desperately trying to keep it.

            Last night, when she could only hear the low howls of the wind and the soft inhalation of her dorm mates, she tossed and turned in her silky white bed, recurrently chanting under her breath, 'James is a prat. James is a prat.' She somehow could not gulp in the fact that she was falling, but, then again, her pride always got in the way.

            The large, weighty doors to the Great Hall were closed this time, to keep the warm air in, and the cold blows out. With great effort, she gripped the handle tightly and pushed the doors slightly open so she could squeeze in. Once she closed them, she leaned on the doors, gasping for breath while scanning the crowd for a cheerful curly-haired brunette.

            "Top of the morning, Lily!" Alice greeted, smiling gleefully. Even on a cloudy day like this, she never failed to smile. And there was something about that smile that could easily cheer up your day.

            "Hi!" Lily replied, taking her seat beside Alice, hastily getting a spoonful of warm soup, savoring the hot tingle on her taste buds. "By golly, it's cold outside."

            "Yes, I know." Alice agreed, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. "I'm wearing 2 heavy sweaters under my school robe! You would think it's winter already."

            Lily nodded, and then glanced around to see the other students' reaction. You could see people rubbing their hands together, and younger one's making white fog with their breath. Lily softly giggled when she saw Snape sit still like a frozen piece of wood. He was ghastly pale, and it seemed like an icicle had formed right under his long, crooked nose.

            She turned her eyes back at Alice, and found her seatmate whisper excitedly in her ear. She could see Alice's expression change from ecstatic to unhappy. This was, without a doubt, gossip. Lily looked around once more, and noticed almost every head crouched down murmuring something eagerly. They sounded like a bunch of bumblebees filling up the Great Hall, playing pass the message. She normally didn't partake in such hearsays and tittle-tattles, but, yet again, inquisitiveness got the best of her.

            She looked at Alice impatiently, feeling left out on what was going on. For some reason, people were staring at her…SYMPATHETICALLY! "Alice!" she groaned, "What is it? Why is everybody whispering? Why are they giving me pity looks?"

            Alice looked at Lily uneasily, frightened to speak. "Lily, you don't need to know." She started, placing her hand on Lily's left shoulder. "In fact, it's better if you don't know."

            "Alice." Lily repeated sternly and slowly, "What is it?"

            Alice whimpered and massaged her temples. "Lily," she started once more, "James…James Potter is, it seems, is going out with Helen, Helen Watson."

            "What?" Lily screamed, causing almost every head to look at her, not that most already did. Lily smiled sheepishly, and reminded herself 'James is a prat. James is a prat.' She calmed down, and continued smiling. "What?" she said again, in a much lower tone. "That's it?"

            Everyone seemed quite shocked at her reaction. Even Alice looked taken aback. "Why? It's not like I like him or anything. It's actually more of a relief to me." She stopped and looked at James and Helen, at the other end of the lengthy table. They were laughing together, not paying attention to anyone other than themselves, and talking animatedly. He whispered something in her ear, making Helen push him back and mess up his hair. Lily felt a twinge of hurt at the pit of her stomach and swallowed a tear. "Yes," Lily added in a sad soft tone, that only Alice could hear, "it's a relief."

            Lily smiled once more for the audience, and excused herself to leave early for her next class, Transfiguration. Alice watched suspiciously as Lily left, and drew her own conclusions.

            The soundless classroom, where Lily sat alone at the back of the class, was suddenly brought back to life when the chattering students filed in, finding seats, and saving seats for their friends.

            Lily watched James walk in holding a big smile across his face. Her eyes drifted to his hand, holding Helen's loosely. She looked back up at his face and caught him looking at her. Lily couldn't move. She continued staring at James seemingly terrified. James saw her expression and looked perplexed. He let go of Helen's hand and escorted her to a seat beside his.

            Coincidentally, James took a place, 2 seats diagonally in front of Lily's left view, leaving Lily a clear view of him without anyone noticing.

            "Good day, class." McGonagall addressed firmly. "Now, as you know, there are very few animagi in this world, and as most of you know, from my performance a few years ago, when I transformed into a cat, I am one of the few…"

            McGonagall's dreary voice faded once it hit Lily's ears. The words were incomprehensible, and didn't register in her mind. She was letting her guard down by staring at James dreamingly.

            She noticed the direction of each strand of untidy brown hair, as he occasionally ran his fingers through them. She detected the tiniest smiles he shot at Helen. She observed the way he tilted his chair to a certain angle, lazily bringing up his hand as if there weren't any effort.

            She hated it when he did that. She _still_ hated him.

            "Ms. Evans!" McGonagall articulated disapprovingly. "What might I asked are you staring at?"

            Breaking out of her trance, she found McGonagall standing in front of her, crossing her arms, frowning, and the whole class gazing at her, some holding snickers, some just curious. But worst of all, she saw James look at her look at him **(A/N: did you get that?)**.

            This was undeniably not good.

            She shook her head, then looked further beyond James and saw a…a…a spider.

            "I was –uh- looking at a spider." She answered, turning back to the Professor, grinning guiltily.

            "So you mean," McGonagall continued, not breaking the frown, "that you couldn't listen to my class because you were looking a spider?" She raised her hands in disbelief.

            "You see, in the muggle world, there's this new comic, a story with pictures, called Spider-man. And I was just thinking about when the spider bit Peter Parker he – "

            "Enough with the wordy excuse." Professor McGonagall cut in. "That's still no excuse. I'll see you in detention tonight."

            Lily gulped. Detention? She tried all her life to not get into detention. The only time she did get detention was in 4th year, when she had a nasty quibble with James Potter that was blown way out of proportion. They both ended up in the hospital wing for a week. This would be her 2nd time in detention. She was head girl. She was supposed to be a role model. She wasn't supposed to get detention!

            Lily rubbed her forehead, and sank into her seat, trying to focus all her attention on the lecture, and not the messy-haired boy in front of her.

            "Now, when Gruper the Hungry left the town of…" drawled on Professor Binns, the tiny white haired man in front of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "He said, 'Let me eat your boogers!'-"

            It was very easy not to pay attention in his class. He would act like he couldn't see his students. Boys were throwing curses at the ceiling, while girls babbled on about clothes. **(A/N: This is just a general idea, not all girls do this)**. But way behind, in the back row, was Lily, glaring passionately at the couple beside her, James and Helen. They weren't snogging or anything, just laughing, enjoying each other's company, and having FUN.

            Lily, on the other hand, was definitely not having FUN. She was writing furiously on her parchment, not taking notes, but ranting to herself.

I can't believe this! How could he just drop me like this! Then go out with a pretty blonde called Helen! So what if she's nice to everyone, and not as puritanical as I am, and she enjoys quidditch. She's an Aries. James is a Sagittarius. They may think that they're in love, but they're only destined to be friends. Hah!

Oh, but wait! If I'm a Capricorn, and he's a Sagittarius, we're total opposites. His optimism will set against my pessimism; and his disorderliness will come in contrast with my perfectionism…AN IMPOSSIBLE UNION! Noooooo!

Look at their disgusting display. No, they are not lip locking, but they're LAUGHING! ::gasp::

Sickening. Just plain –

            The whole time Lily was caught up with her little ranting session, Alice eyed her carefully, and at that moment grabbed it away from her.

            Lily looked stunned. She looked on at Alice's amused face as she read the tirade of 'rage', and mouthed an annoyed "Hey!"

            Professor Binns was now taking a walk through the aisles of table lined up, checking to see if the students were doing their essay.

            Lily quickly took another piece of parchment and looked at what they were supposed to do, then quickly got to work. A few seconds later, Alice threw back the rant she took away, and replied.

**He didn't just drop you, darling. After all, it took him 3 years to find another woman. But he didn't drop you. Not drop.**

**And why, may I ask, are you consorting to horoscopes? And pairing yourself up with him? Hmm?**

**And when was laughing ever such a crime?**

**Love, Alice**

            Lily glared at Alice for a while before replying

Yes, he did just drop me. We fought, then fifteen minutes later, he finds Helen. That's dropping.

I'm not pairing myself up with him. I just have a fascination with horoscopes (or Horrorscopes for that matter). And no, you may not ask!

Potter doesn't deserve to have fun. And Helen deserves better.

You're such a snoop, love, Lils

            Lily looked at the note one last time, making sure her cover-up was okay, and flung the paper towards Alice. Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew through the open windows, and pushed the paper away from Alice, landing beside a Gryffindor in front of her.

            Lily stared at it longingly, as if she could bring it back. Just as she was about to reach out her foot, to drag the note toward her, Professor Binns stood next to her and said-

            'Ms. Evans!" Lily rapidly looked up, worried that she would get caught. "Splendid essay!" Then he turned back to the front of the class. Lily breathed heavily and turned her eyes to where the parchment was…but found nothing but floor.

            "Alice! It's not here!" Lily exclaimed sadly.

            Alice and Lily stayed after class to look around for the note.

            "And it says my name!" Lily continued moaning.

            "Don't worry, I don't think another student got it." Alice assured her, "The wind could've just blown it in another direction. For all we know, it could've fallen through one of the cracks in the floor. Now, let's go to lunch, and forget about this whole thing."

            Lily nodded, and followed Alice out of the door.

            As the two of them entered the Great Hall, they were alarmed to see their usual seats taken by a couple of first years. The only places left to seat were beside the Marauders and Helen.

            Lily slowly walked towards the seat and sat beside Sirius while Alice sat across her beside James. She glanced longingly at the door leading her outside, away from James Potter, but her stomach grumbled otherwise.

            'Great. Just great.' Lily thought sardonically.

            "Hi, Lily!" They all greeted. "Hi, Alice!"

            Lily nodded her hellos and quickly went to eating, quietly, and inconspicuously.

            Her eyes would dart from Alice's discussion on Voldemort with Sirius and Remus, to James and Helens animated conversation.

            Every now and then, James would look at her and give her smile, causing Lily to quickly look down at her food, to cover her blushing face. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

            "Hey, Lily," James started, trying to initiate a discussion, "I-"

            Lily, hearing her name come out from James' mouth, startled her, causing her arm to knock down the goblet full of pumpkin juice with a bang. The people next to her shut their mouths and turned their heads to see what happened. Lily was now drenched in orange liquid.

            "Lily! Do you need help?" Alice asked, wiping the table. None of them had brought their wands along with them.

            James had looked at Lily shocked, she was not usually so clumsy.

            "I'm going to go now, and change." Lily sighed, excusing herself from the table. She could feel her cheeks start to burn from the embarrassment. She couldn't take it anymore.

            As she walked away, the stares of other people's eyes following her pounded her back; she lost her footing, because of her soggy slippery shoes, and fell backwards.

            She closed her eyes, hearing the gasps, and maybe even some mock giggles, and stood up quickly. By now she was as red as a tomato. She continued walking without looking back, and left.

            Alice watched Lily suffer through humiliation, and then stood up. "Come on! There's no show to watch here! Carry on!" She announced, clapping her hands. Turning her head back to the marauders, "Excuse me, but I think I must rest in my dorm right now."

            Alice entered the empty common room and headed up the left staircase to the Girl's dorm. Her hand steadily slid on the intricately carved golden banister. She could hear loud sobs coming from inside their room. For a second, she rested her ear against the inviting red door, and sighed heavily. She slowly pushed the door ajar, listening to the drastic change of the cries' volume lower.

            "Lily?"

**A/N: **Okay, another one of my very ugly 'cliffhangers'. I think it was getting too long, and I didn't want to delay the chapter much longer. Does Lily like James, now? Does James notice? What happened to the note?

I need suggestions. **Do you want** **Helen to be good** (for a harder, twisted plot), **or bad** (poor James, simpler, but, to me, a lot more boring, it doesn't mean they'll get together any faster if she's bad)? I'll let you guys decide.

     **And do you want me to make longer chapters, or the length is just fine?**

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...**favorite bands/singers/songs that remind you of Lily and James**…anything! Haha! I'm really having fun with this story!

**Review Alert Dance:** (it needs tweaking, though, and it's still in progress)

** clap your hands twice, then kick up high.**

Yup, that's all I have. Hehe. You're all invited to help me choreograph, and add steps!

I've got my **eyes **(get it?)on you, **kaleidoscope00eyes (Pat)**

**3**


	5. Tears and Tea Leaves

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters and settings

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note: **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! That is how enthusiastic I am right now after all the reviews. THANK YOUUUUUUU!!!!! Haha. But before I start the list, I want to ask everyone (especially those who love fluff) to read my one-shot entitled, **The Light of Winter**. Please? It has to do with snow. I love snow. Hehe, maybe because I live in a country where it's always hot or raining. **PLEASE READ IT! **Some of you already have, like, **MissMisFit9, Sting-23,mandyzcool, Indiangurl, spindol, webdwonder, and other people.** Thanks!!!!

And thank you to: **mandyzcool, Hizashino Hana, Andrea Meiouh, JulesFelton, MissMisFit9, Charming Visions, ShOrTnSwEeT9013, Kyo-grli91, lilyZWnam77, **and **Japanime1**, for also adding me to their **Author Alerts/Favorites List.** Thank you!!!!!! Now, for my very grateful list….

**truegryfinndorgrit:** Yay! A reason for me to dance! You'll see who gets the note…and you are only partly correct, about Remus getting the note. Haha. Thanks. (Did I mention how much your story rocks?)

**ne0nhunteR:** one of your faves? Thank you! That certainly brightened up my day! And yes, Lily and James is a very interesting couple.

**Daintress:** Snorkacks. They sound very funny. Yeah, but I love weird fics. It fits my weird personality.

**martian doll:** She could be crying because of both. Here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much!

**Krissy4:** Thanks. Helen the eavesdropping skank. Hmmm…that sounds mighty evuull!

**lilyZWnam77:** I researched on the horoscope stuff before I wrote this chapter. I wanted it to be as well researched as possible. I hope you get better, (although, I bet by now you are). I read your fic. Very interesting. Thanks and Happy whatever-day-it-is-you-are-reading-this-chapter! ;-P

**MissChrystal:** Thank you. I'm so glad you like it! Helen will be…different.

**JulesFelton:** Kill Helen? that would be the Voldemort way of doing things. Haha. Bad Helen? We'll see. Thanks!!! (is Felton from Tom Felton, most probably yes, but…wondering)

**krystal lea:** Well, I've been reading fanfics for quite a while now, this is just the first time I'm actually writing one! Yeah, she's falling for him! Woah! I can't believe that Lily Evans would f-fall for James Potter! Harhar. That's why I love their stories so much, it's pretty unpredictable. Jack's a nice name. lol.

**krystal:** Are you the same person as **krystal lea**? I wasn't sure. Wow! Thank you!

**Beth:** I made this chapter as long as possible, well, not _that_ long. I hope you love it!

**LuluIsALobster:** I love your name! Lulu is a lobster! Hehe. Thank you for the ideas. I'm going to credit you in the next chapter since I'm going to use one of them. Yeah, my story is actually very flexible. Thank you!

**MissMisFit9:** I love your name too! Hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope to put you out of your misery by uploading this chapter. Thank you!

**Charming Visions:** Calling my fic well written is one of the best compliments that exist. Thanks!

**MightyMouth:** Me too! I love Lily-secretly-likes-James fics! My! Once you sign in and write your fic, I'd definitely read it! Just inform or something, because I might accidentally miss it. I'm crediting you for using the paired-up-in-class idea! It's in the Authors Note. But I'm not going to make it torture. Yeah, that happens to me, I have a lot to say, then I forget it. Thank you!

**Kyo-grli91:** I checked your bio, but I didn't see any Harry Potter fics yet. I'll be waiting. Just please contact me when it comes out. I'd very much like to review it!

**cggeek241:** Yeah, sometimes Lily seems so perfect. I wanted her to seem a little more human. And that even witches endure humiliating experiences. Thank you!

**sting-23:** Ranting sessions are always fun! I'm going to credit you in the next chappie, for using your idea. Thanks!

**webdwonder:** No prob. That spider-man thing was dedicated to you! Yeah, sometimes cliffhangers remind me of boogers as well. I'm glad it meets your standards, the story not the boogers. Haha. Your steps are added at the bottom.

**spindol:** Thank you for the two thumbs up! and I definitely will be expecting you! Thanks for the steps, they're added at the bottom.

**mandyzool:** Thank you so much!!! Mandy is cool! (is your name Mandy?). Here's more!

**LilyPotter:** Don't worry, they're not going to get married! I'm really sorry about the fluffless chapters, but I wrote a one-shot to make up for it. The title is in the Authors Note. It's very fluff-ful!!! I think you'd like it. Thanks for telling your friends, and reviewing!

**fallen816angel:** I know. Poor poor Lily. I'm so flattered that you felt that you were in the moment. That must mean my writing is improving! Yay! I love Alice! She's the perfect friend! It's sad though, with what happens to her in the future. ::sob:: I'm not sure which songs to do yet. But I'm still going through some. Your dance steps are added at the end of the chapter. Thanks. Update your fic, too!

**GryffindorGoddess28:** Who cares if you're not a dancer! It's fun going crazy! Okay, I don't want people to feel bad when Helen and James separate. You'll see who finds the note. I'll add the head banging and the muttering in the next chapter, I think. And I'll credit you, too! That situation would be funny! Thank you!

**Indiangurl:** Thank you! Yeah, this is all caused by Lily's stubbornness. Hey, the fic sounds great. And what if, they met when they were way younger, and hated each other then, because James used to always prank and tease her (and she was so skinny then and stuff). But when they see each other, they don't recognize the faces. And so it begins! That would be sooo cool. You should watch the Swan Princess. It might give you an idea. (but I only like the beginning when they're growing up). It's a cartoon, and the start is really cute! As for the bold, underlined and italicized words, I use Microsoft word and then save it as an html file, instead of a text document. But I just noticed, that the QuickEdit doesn't work on it (for bold, italics), the only thing that works with the QuickEdit for me is the horizontal rule.

**A/N:** Okay, there's some lily/james interaction, and more of the Marauders too. Credit goes to **MightyMouth **for the idea of pairing them up in class. Hope you like it!

* * *

You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun 

**By: kaleidoscope eyes (Pat)**

Chapter 5:Tears and Tea Leaves 

Alice quietly tiptoed to the side of Lily's closed four-poster bed. All of a sudden, the room was quiet, and you could no longer hear the soft whimpers of sadness. She put her head against the lacy white curtain and listened for the slightest sound of movement. She was sure Lily could see her silhouette.

Lily warily eyed Alice's figure against her drape. She sat deadly still and only inhaled in tiny amounts. The only thing that moved were her cat-like eyes.

Alice groaned, and moved to sit on top of her bed. She lay her back down and pretended to be very joyful. "I can't believe it" she exclaimed out loud "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Alice Longbottom! I can't believe I'm actually going to marry Frank!"

Lily looked shocked. Marry? She shook her head and bounded out of her bed and looked Alice straight in the eye. "Alice! You're only 17! How could you leave me and wed Frank!" she wailed.

Alice put her hand on her mouth and gasped. "But Lily! We already planned everything! And I'm…I'm pregnant!"

Lily was, at first, utterly shaken, until she noticed, the too-innocent look of Alice's eyes, and the small grin playing on her lips.

"That's not funny. Being pregnant and getting married is no joke."

Lily turned away, and crossed her arms, giving a disappointed pout.

"Aw, come on, Lils!" Alice said, only able to look at Lily's back. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have left that bed of yours."

Lily shrugged and looked back at Alice's warm, concerned face.

Alice looked at Lily's puffy red eyes, and pink nose. Her hair looked as if she just woke up, yet her features seemed dull as if she hadn't slept. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Lily shrugged and looked downward. Her lips trembled to cry, but she tried her hardest to hold them back.

"Was it because of the note? Or what happened with the pumpkin juice? Or the fall in the Great Hall?" she paused to look at Lily's expression. "Embarrassing moments happen to all of us." Alice sat closer to Lily, and stroked her hair.

Lily stayed silent and blinked her eyes. "They don't happen to James!" she said, her voice cracking. "He's always so-so perfect! His life seems perfect!"

"Oh, so is this about James?" Alice asked cautiously.

Lily gulped and twiddled her fingers. She looked at Alice and started to cry. "I like him, Alice! I BLOODY LIKE JAMES POTTER!" she screamed. Tears flooded down her cheeks and unto her robe.

Alice looked at Lily sympathetically, and gave her a great big hug. Lily rested her chin on Alice's shoulder and spoke-

"AND HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME, ALICE!" she paused and gulped. "AND WHAT DID I DO?" she blinked her eyes once more feeling as if she could hate herself for the rest of her life. "I SCREAMED AT HIM AND TOLD HIM TO SOD OFF!"

They continued to hug, and Alice let Lily cry, rubbing her back. "I RUINED MY CHANCES, ALICE! I'M SUCH A LOSER!"

Alice pushed Lily back to look at her wet, red face. "Lily, you are not a loser. And you didn't ruin your chances." She stated calmly. "If he really does love you, he wouldn't give you up too easily. I bet he still misses you."

"I'm Lily the loser. Loser Lily." Lily mumbled under her breath.

Alice placed her two hands on Lily's arms and shook Lily a bit. "Lily! Look at you! Get a hold of yourself! You are not a loser, okay? You're beautiful, smart, and fun to be with! And I bet my life that he craves for you when he's sleeping! Or eating! Or even playing Quidditch!"

Lily looked at Alice once more, and let out a small smile. "Thank you, Alice." She said softly and gratefully. "I just wish I could be with him. Now that he's got Helen, he doesn't need me. And we don't even talk to each other."

"Warm up to him is all you need to do. Every now and then, give him one of your heart melting smiles." Alice suggested, holding Lily's hand.

"I just-I just miss him!" Lily sighed, her eyes teared up again and seemed to overflow.

"Now don't you go moping around like this, everything happens for a reason." Alice reminded, standing up to reach for a brush and a tissue box. She wiped a tissue against Lily's tear-stained face and brushed her awfully messy hair. "Look at you! Your hair's as bad as James!" she joked.

Lily giggled slightly and closed her eyes. She was so lucky to have a friend like Alice.

"Now, "Alice continued, "In 2 weeks is the Christmas Ball, we can go look for some dazzling dresses during our Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and-"

"Alice?" Lily took hold of the wooden brush that Alice held, and turned her face to her friend.

"Hm?" Alice said, smiling curiously.

"Thanks."

"Aw, Lily. You would do the same for me, wouldn't you? What are best friends for?"

"Yeah, yeah I would do anything for you."

The two hugged again, and then started a whole different conversation.

The common room was packed with people doing different activities. Some were studying around the table, while others were playing exploding snap, or getting cozy with their 'soul mate' (or so they think) in front of the fireplace.

Lounging on top of the two softest, coziest couches, which were dubbed the Marauders' thrones (no not toilet thrones), were Sirius and Remus in the middle of an intense chess match.

At first, because of Remus' intelligence, he had checked Sirius king, and almost won the game. But for reasons that Sirius thought differently, crazily, uniquely, he escaped the threat, and prolonged the match. It had been going on for two hours already, but none wanted to succumb.

"In the words of the Almighty Sirius Black, ruler of all human beings and lower dominions of the earth, I shall not bow down to thy Mr. Loony Moony!" he stood up and proclaimed to the people of the common room. They looked at him, not surprised at his outburst, and continued doing whatever it was they were doing. Sirius looked at one of the 5th year girls and winked. She giggled uncontrollably and screamed. Her friends surrounded her saying how lucky she was. Satisfied, Sirius sat down and declared in a loud commanding tone, "Pawn to D4!"

Remus rested his arms on the table and studied the chess pieces' positions. His soft blue eyes darted from his queen to Sirius' pawns. He looked up at Sirius, who was letting his hair fall over his eyes, looking very bored, and cracked his mouth open in a smile, revealing the glint of his fangs.

"Rook to C8!" Remus announced, and then smirked at Sirius. "Check."

Sirius looked annoyed. His eyebrows furrowed and glanced at the board. This time, he was trapped. His king could not escape.

At that moment, Peter barged into the room flailing a parchment around, gripped in his hand, and accidentally slid against the chess table, causing all the pieces to fall with a bang.

Remus gasped out of shock and quickly bent down to pick the broken pieces up.

"Wormtail!" Sirius hollered. He seemed angry, but inside he was actually rejoicing at the fact that Remus wasn't able to finish him off.

"S-sorry!" Peter apologized. "I just-" he paused to catch his breath, "I just have the most interesting news! Where's James?" He turned his head, scanning the crowd.

"Probably taking a walk with Helen near the Great Lake." Remus suggested, placing the broken pieces back on the table. With the swish of his wand, he mumbled, "Reparo!" and the chess pieces were whole.

"Or having a snog!" Sirius bellowed, holding snickers.

"I can't wait any longer! The news is pushing itself out of my mouth." Peter cried out, and sat next to his mates. "Lend me your ears, and I'll lend you my earwax!'

Sirius looked at Peter weirdly. His face contorted into a disgusted one, making him look as if he was a pig.

"What is it?" Remus asked, looking at Peter intently. He stroked his hand on his chin as he wondered.

"This." Peter said, holding out the note that Lily had lost earlier.

Their eyes read it and widened. "Woah." was all Sirius could say. Remus read it once again, and sighed. "It was actually pretty obvious, when you come to think of it."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, utterly clueless.

"Look, she looked sad in the Great hall when she heard the news, she was staring in his direction during Transfiguration, and she spilled her pumpkin juice when James said her name."

"Look who knows the women!" Sirius grinned evilly and nudged Remus. Then, he stood up excitedly, grabbing the note from Peter. "Let's go tell Prongs the good news!"

Remus quickly took hold of Sirius' robes and pulled him down. "No!" he exclaimed, 'that would be too embarrassing for Lily!"

"Then uh- what should we do?" Peter inquired, still looking outright oblivious.

"Let's get them together!" Sirius said, his eyes glinted mischievously, his mouth spread into a giant grin, and he rubbed his hands.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think we should mess with other people's relationships. That's a dangerous business."

"Aw, come on, Moony!" Sirius whined like a baby, tugging on Remus' cloak. "We all know James isn't over dear Lilykins! This will be as easy as pie!"

Peter licked his lips. "Mmm…pie!"

Remus looked at the ceiling to think. He knew James wanted Lily, badly, but he didn't know whether this was the right thing to do. He looked back at Sirius and sighed in defeat. "As long as we don't make it too obvious." Remus warned, "Lily will have our necks if she finds out."

Sirius nodded wildly. "Fine. Okay." Remus gave in.

"I knew I could get you to agree!" Sirius exclaimed starting to dance (the Review Alert dance!) around the common room. "After all, you only managed a draw with me in our chess match!"

Remus looked on from the couch and retorted, "If Peter hadn't knocked down the table, I would've won! Meaning, I did win!"

At this point, Sirius had conjured up a basket of white petals and started throwing bunches on Gryffindors' heads. "I don't think so. I'm the unbeatable, sexy Sirius Black!"

Remus shook his head, brushed the petals off his shoulders, and continued reading his book.

The wind continued to blow as two figures walked around the Great Lake. The green water seemed so placid and peaceful, it was always impossible to think that there were so many creatures living under the surface. Lily pads moved slightly as tiny waves brushed under it, and the bushes near the shore swayed along.

"It's like a musical." Helen sighed looking at James. "Listening to the songs of nature, everything in tune, everything in its place." She smiled to herself, as she watched the sky become darker.

James turned to her then looked back. His hands were pocketed in his robes as he walked steadily. For some reason, he didn't enjoy the scene. He didn't have the urge to hold the hands of the girl beside him, he didn't want to push her aside and snog her.

This was highly unusual.

"Don't you wish that everything in your life could be in tune? Like, you knew how you always felt, and you knew what was always the right thing to do." She expounded. She stopped and looked at him, wistfully.

James looked into her eyes, and winced. He was not looking at the dazzling emerald green eyes he was so used to staring at; he was gazing at Helen's blue eyes. No reaction.

He shrugged and said, "Come on. I think it's time to go to Divination." He guardedly took hold of her hand and guided her towards their next class.

Lily tiredly walked up the staircase leading to the North Tower. The stoned wall that surrounded her was cold, and you could hear the trickling of water dropping down its rough surface. The only thing that lit up the place was a single flamed torch, hanging on the wall. She reached the silver ladder, and forcefully pulled herself up. As she climbed up, she could feel the solemnity grow inside her. She didn't really believe in such things, but a part of her felt hopeful that night.

She pushed the trap door open and felt the sudden hot temperature hit her face. Her eyes blinked getting used to the smoked incense. The place was covered with tons of colorful, beaded drapes, hanging on strings and walls. She breathed in the heavily perfumed air, as she looked at all the occupied cushioned chairs. She awkwardly found the last one remaining, and sat down…next to James Potter.

He eyed her, and gave her a wink. She took Alice's advice, and smiled. Then she turned her attention to the Professor in front, and bit her lip. She felt as if she could jump for joy after having James Potter wink at her!

'You know, this whole admitting my love thing really helps.' She thought. The side of her eyes watched James tap the ends of his quill on the table; his other hand supported his head, as he rested his elbow on the desk.

A bright light shone from the front of the class, emanating from a glass orb. It casted an eerie effect on the classroom, and set the whole 'mood'. The light glowed on Professor Atalanta's face, focusing on her purple eyes. Her hands waved dramatically over the orb, causing the silk, maroon veil to come off from her thick curly black hair. She blushed slightly, and bent to pick it up. The ends of her long beaded necklaces touched the ground with a clang, then lifted up again as she sat up straight.

"Welcome, students." She said in a mystical voice that almost seemed like a loud whisper. "For today, and the next few, you will partner yourself and study each other. It will be like a combination of all you have learned over the years. You will read their palms, and look into the mystical orb, study their horoscopes, and what the alignment of the planets have to do with your futures." She announced, accentuating every syllable, making her speak very slowly.

"Today, you will read tea leeeeeaaaves!" she hissed the last word, widening her eyes. She stood up and clapped her hands, "Now pair up!"

Students quickly turned to their seatmates and partnered up. James was about to turn to Helen but didn't see the quick wink that Sirius gave to Remus. Sirius quickly asked Helen to be his partner before James could. Not knowing what to do, Helen said yes, and looked at James uneasily. James just shrugged once more and looked around.

Lily didn't know who to pair up with. Alice wasn't in that class, and the only other Gryffindors that were there were the Marauders and Helen.

James turned to Lily, who looked very alone. "Um.." he said, ruffling his hair, "Look, I know we haven't actually spoken since the little argument, but let's put our differences aside and work together." He ended meekly.

Lily wanted to laugh when he said 'little' argument. Ha. That was one of the biggest fights of her life. And probably it was the most important one, too.

She just nodded, and watched James pull his seat next to hers. He set up the tea leaves and prepared his parchment for taking notes.

Lily didn't know whether he was still mad at her. 'Then why did he wink?' she asked herself, racking her brain in bewilderment, and got to work.

James took the plate of Lily and studied it from different angles. "I see, uh, a clock!" he finally answered smiling.

Lily looked confused and looked at the list of images and its definitions. No clock.

"Meaning, " James continued, "…your face will stop time!" he laughed aloud at his own joke.

Lily looked at him uneasily, not knowing whether to feel insulted or to laugh along. She gave him a small giggle, but it ended up sounding like a whimper.

James looked at her perturbed face, and frowned. "I was just kidding, Lily. You know your face wouldn't halt time."

Lily nodded obediently, not looking at him. James groaned at Lily's lack of laughter and analyzed Lily's plate once more. "I see a single-stemmed flower. It means you will have one child."

Lily smiled. She always wanted a child. At night, she imagined stroking her baby's fine hair and touching the smooth skin. She would see herself in her baby's eyes. Beautiful. Her child would be her life, and she would give her baby all her love. Her heart would no longer belong in her body, but in her baby's.

"Lily!"

Lily snapped out of her trance and jumped in her seat. "I see," she started, evaluating James' plate, "a shield. It means you will…die protecting your loved ones." She looked at James face sadly. She didn't want James to die. That would just tear her apart.

"It's okay." He answered, surprising Lily, "if there's one way for me to die, I'd rather it would be that way." Lily looked at James astonished. She admired his bravery and loyalty. She smiled weakly at him, and felt her longing for him strengthen.

He eyed her expression and felt proud. 'I would die for you Lily. I would do anything for you.' He thought. Then turned away and wrote down his notes.

Sounds of the quills scratching the rough parchment filled the room. Lily would glance at James every now and then, who was looking intently at his paper. He caught her eye and grinned. "You know Lily," he stated, moving his hand on top of Lily's. She watched him lay his hand on hers and felt a shiver swim through her spine and tingle her palms. It felt like static. "Let's not be this shy around each other." He continued, "I promise, I will not go after you anymore. After all, I am with Helen now."

Lily turned away from his gaze to cover the feeling of hurt that stung her heart. Her long hair acted like a curtain covering her face.

James, reached his hand out and tucked her hair behind her ears, just like he had on that day with the bed of white lilies. As if he had the hardest time speaking, he added with a gulp "Let's just be friends, okay?" he seemed like he regretted what he had just said, but added "Good friends."

She rubbed her eyes, and discreetly wiped the tears that were about to fall. "Good friends." She managed to say.

He smiled at her sincerely.

She smiled back.

He was still holding her hand.

She was still staring deeply into his eyes.

"James!" Helen demanded. "What are you doing?" She couldn't see what exactly was going on, but it made her suspicious.

James quickly dropped Lily's hand then turned to Helen. "Nothing, darling. Just talking."

Helen smiled once more and gave James a peck on his cheek.

From behind James' sight, Lily wiped her eyes dry and focused her gaze on the parchment, where the ink was blurred from tiny droplets of tears.

"He told me he wants to be friends with me. Good friends, he said." Lily told Alice sadly, about the events that occurred that night.

The two girls were both on Lily's bed with the curtains closed, whispering under their breath, so as not to wake up the other girls in the room.

Alice cracked a grin. "Don't you see, Lily?" she paused and held Lily's hand, "This is your way to get close to him!"

* * *

**A/N: **Again, please read **THE LIGHT Of WINTER**! ;-D

So what did you think? I loved describing the Divination room. And they get to tell each other's fortunes! This is going to be fun… And don't worry, you know how James feels now. They get a lot closer in the next chapter! (And maybe Helen may be pushed out of the picture!)

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...**favorite characters in the Harry Potter book**…anything! I love all of you!!!! You light up my life!

**Review Alert Dance: **(you are invited to add)

** clap your hands twice, then kick up high.**

** hop like a kangaroo, and wiggle your butt (**added by** webdwonder)**

** do the waltz with a family member (**added by** spindol)**

** moonwalk on rollerskates while flapping your ears (**added by **fallen816angel)**

I've got my **eyes **(get it?)on you, **kaleidoscope eyes (Pat)**

**3**


	6. Helen Demented

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters and settings

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU!!! 92 reviews!!! Thank you!!! I did my dance so many times! (Haha I must've looked like a weirdo with all the crazy steps you suggested) And I'm sorry this chapter came out later than usual. One, I had a bad case of writer's block, so I wrote this chapter then erased it because I wasn't happy with it, and two, I had to get ready for ::gasp:: SCHOOL! dun dun dun. Yeah, it's nearing, I can feel it… Aaaahhhhh!!!! Anyway…

Thank you to **potatodepp, Knockturnalley256, moonlit-walks-in-the-rain, LadyofRavindor, Twilight66, princessouch, Ariasne, Suji, **and **Indiangurl** for adding me to their **Author Alerts/Favorites List**! It's very much appreciated! And also, thank you to those that took the time to review my other story. I was so cheerful! Now for my grateful list…

**Siria Black Midnight:** Thank you! I try my best to describe what I see in my imagination, I'm glad. Don't worry about the Helen thing. It will be all over…soon.

**truegryfinndorgrit:** Yeah, I love the dance! Peter's such a rat! Well, figuratively and literally. Thank you.

**martian doll:** don't worry, they'll be more than friends very soon. Thanks!

**Twilight66:** Yup. Turmoil is needed to spice up the story. I can't wait for the happy ending as well! (not that I want it to end, but you know what I mean).

**ShOrTnSwEet9013:** Thanks! Your step is added at the bottom! =D

**rockluver:** Wow. I love your long review! There are chances, don't worry, or else how would the story end. Haha, Alice might go nuts helping Lily out. I'll see what I can do with the teasing thing, it looks like it might work, and I if I use it, I'll credit you! And the marauders screwing things up. I added your wonderful steps down below. Good Charlotte would be good, but I was hoping for something more seventies. Hey, I'm glad you'll stick around! Nice one, SEE ya later! Thanks!

**Knockturnalley256:** Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cool!

**Linnet Gryffin:** Well, I guess you noticed that in the latter chapters I stopped doing it already. I'll fix it once I go on my editing spree. Thanks.

**potatodepp:** Haha. Great name! Yeah, Lily and James forever! (Better tell Helen to watch out, someone wants her to …DIE!)

**LilyPotter:** Aaaaa! Take your EVIL chickens away! I ::ow!:: updated ::ow!:: now! Phew! They're gone! Thank you! Your review was so funny! And it's okay, the A-S-S word isn't that bad. I have a surprise for you in this chapter… you'll see! Fluff will come! There's some slight fluff here. ::waves good-bye to the evil chickens::

**Krissy4:** Thank you! Nice joke, the be-you-tea-ful thing! Harhar. Helen's pretty annoying in this one. Be gone you jealous-not-meant-to-be girlfriend of James!

**cggeek241:** Helen's evil in her own way. Beware! Yay! (although they made Lupin very ugly) the 3rd movie comes out soon! Thanks!

**Secret sshhhh:** cute name! I'm writing/typing on so please read/review! Thank you!

**Slimpun:** Thanks! Here's the update!

**Kyo-grli91:** Thank you! You write one of the sweetest reviews ever! You really know how to make a writer feel good! Is your story up yet?

**GryffindorGoddess28:** Squishy's the cutest name! Yup, poor Lily, and I hate Peter, too! I mean, he ruined everything! If not for him, Sirius wouldn't have been imprisoned, and James and Lily wouldn't be dead, and …argh! Peter annoys me to no end! I guess Helen is sort of hate-able, I sort of dislike her, even if I wasn't suppose to. Your head-banging idea was moved to the next chapter since this one was getting too long. Don't worry, I won't forget! And I still am going to read your other stories when I'm free. Yeah, still thinking for the songs…I was thinking of "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by the Beach Boys at the end, but played slower. Your step is added down below! Thanks!

**john lemon:** no this isn't me. haha. thank you. are you still reading this? I doubt it. Yup, I love reviews! And I love reviewers!

**sting-23:** Professor Atalanta is funny when she doesn't mean to be. Yup, lots of L/J! Thank you! I love combinations, a balance of everything!

**MissMisFit9:** Haha. that one made me laugh too. Um, I don't really understand your question. What did I do on purpose? (hehe, I guess I'm dense as well) If you mean Sirius purposely asking Helen to be his partner so Lily would be stuck with James…yes. Or the figures on the tea leaves…yes. Anyway, thanks!

**webdwonder:** Thanks, dawg! But I'm wondering what a spider like you is doing saying words like dawg? Shouldn't you say stuff like spida! Thanks, spida!

**ne0nhunter:** aw…why such a short review! oh well, it says a lot! Thank you.

**spin dol:** Thanks! Do you have three thumbs? Are you an actual mutant? Hehe. Four thumbs up to you!

**LCH8292:** Thank you! I'm glad you think that!

**Suji:** I totally respect your views on its improbability, but I tried my best to not make Lily seem so fickle. I mean, I gave her 1 and ½ chapters to be in denial. And love is actually as unpredictable. It's like an emotion that erupts at anytime. You don't know whom you end up liking. Anyway, thank you! You're welcome for the review. Your review is much gratified.

**LadyofRavindor:** The second I read your name, I knew it's a combination of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, right? Well, I know I'm right since I checked your bio. Thank you! Maybe I should make the story Romance/Humor…Ah well, never mind. Yes, I did my R.A.D. =)

**Indiangurl:** Yeah, I made myself sad. (is that possible). Hmm…counseling for Lily, we'll see, we'll see. And if I use it I'll credit, as always. What's that…in between your coughing fit? Did you say Famous or Remus? Haha. Yeah, James is being a weirdo. Thanks!

**LisBleu:** Thank you! Yes, I'm writing more!

**A/N:** Okay, so now it's time to read the chapter. If you notice, the title is changed from "Dudley Demented" (you know, the first chapter in book 5) to "Helen demented". So that should give you a clue. There's more Lily/James interaction here. Credit for the Helen turning into a jealous psycho goes to **LuluIsALobster **and **Sting-23**. Thanks! Read on!

You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun 

**By: kaleidoscope0 0eyes (Pat)**

Chapter 6: Helen Demented 

His eyes stayed wide open as he breathed heavily. He could feel the cold breeze whipping at the window and the darkness surround him. Sounds of crickets chirping and Sirius snoring filled his ears, as he contemplated.

'Why did I ask her to be my 'friend'?' James recalled, having second thoughts of what he did. He wasn't sure whether he lessened the problem or he just exacerbated it. He grunted in dismay as the image of an innocent redhead formed in his mind. Deep down, he somehow knew she was the one, yet what caused him to ask Helen out?

'Because you're a coward and you don't want to be put down again.' Another voice answered in his brain.

'Oh, great' he groaned, 'now my thoughts are actually arguing.'

'It's true.' the sensible voice interjected, 'you really do LOVE Lily. But, you just feel humiliated that she didn't say she loved you back.'

'- and that must mean you really don't like, like Helen. Aha! That makes sense!'

'Right..' James grumbled. 'Now when my 'angelic' thoughts and my devilish opinions agree… that's definitely a sign of lunacy.'

'Liii-ly…LIII-LY…LILY!!!' James tapped his head with the side of his palm, wondering why Lily's name reverberated through his mind.

He turned around, and smirked at the bed beside his. 'LI-' He threw a pillow across the room, hitting Sirius on the face. Feathers flew out from the goose-down cushion and landed in Sirius' open mouth. "Shut up, Padfoot."

-----------------------------------------

Reflection of light, in the form of drifting squares, circled the walls of the Divination room. Its luminosity shone through the fog, caused by incense, and beamed the classroom bright. The students, who were sitting by pairs, were buried behind a pile of books, researching on various topics concerning horoscopes to answer the questionnaire.

"What's the next question?" James asked, looking up from the heavily worded book. His glasses drooped at the edge of his nose, and his eyes looked bored and tired. One hand held the book open, while the other was resting on a piece of parchment clutching a quill.

Lily looked at her notes and answered with a slight yawn, "Based on your partner's Horoscope, what attracts them to their lover/suitor?" She stretched out her arms and tightened the bow that held her ponytail.

"I found that somewhere here…" he said in a sleepy tone, as he briskly turned the pages. He glanced at the 'wizard clock' and saw it was nearing 1 in the morning. They would all be given passes for staying out of their dorm late.

"Here is yours. "Lily spoke. "Sagittarians are to be won by brilliant and cheerful conversations. They enjoy eating well and good company."

James snorted. 'The only conversation I have with Helen is Quidditch.'

"What's mine?" Lily inquired. She rested her book down, as this was the last question on the report, and leaned her head against her arm, turning sideways to face James.

"Um…Capricornians, "he read, "have a hard time falling in love, and people that conquer their trust are lucky. They can be demanding and cultured, and they are deeply attracted to those that make them smile." He closed his book, and gazed upon Lily's exhausted face.

"If I make you smile…" he started, "does that mean you'd be attracted to me?"

Lily's cheeks were dabbed with a blush of red when he said this. She didn't really know what to say. What exactly was going on? Was he flirting? Or just being friendly?

"Would I make you smile if I said you were the most interesting person in the world and that I enjoy your brilliant conversations?" He asked jovially.

'What precisely is he trying to do to me? Make me embarrass myself…again?'

Her cheeks reddened even more and her teeth bit her bottom lip to fight a grin.

"Or would I make you smile if I said you looked beautiful?"

She couldn't help it. A wide, flattered smile spread across her very red cheeks. She wanted to turn away, but she felt glued by James' stare.

James looked at her expression, and nodded. "I see. You would smile." No matter how calm and collected he seemed, his insides erupted with joy from getting a smile from Lily Evans. He used to dream about getting a smile from her….

Helen looked at the pair behind her, through the corner of her eye. Her body burned with hatred towards Lily, and her teeth clenched. If there was one flaw of hers, it was a crazy, possessive, jealous side…and now it was showing.

Helen stood up and headed towards her boyfriend's table. Her hand lay upon his piece of parchment, and she quickly pulled it out of his hand. "Honey, are you finished? I want to walk back to our dorm together." She eyed Lily as she stressed the 'together' part.

James eyes quickly shot up from Lily's gaze and looked up at his disturbed girlfriend. "Uh, yeah. It's getting late." he said to Lily waving good-bye.

Helen walked ahead of James and strutted out, her head sticking out proudly like a peacock's. Before James left, he looked back at Lily and said in a low whisper just so she could hear, "And I meant what I said."

Lily watched his retreating figure and continued to look on. She looked back at her parchment and the pile of books in front of her, and smiled in disbelief. She put her hand against her thumping heart and shook her head. Closing her eyes she murmured "Bloody Hell. Am I just off my trolly (translation-- going crazy) or does he still like me?"

-----------------------------------------

Lily Evans sighed as she doodled on her scrap piece of parchment, her hands were smudged with ink, and a small smile stayed plastered on her face. She recalled last night's events with James Potter, exhaling as she blew strands of thick auburn red hair away from her face. She pushed her reading glasses nearer to her emerald green eyes and admired her 'artistic work'. She reached out her free hand, and felt her way to grab another paper among the disheveled pile of parchment. In a curly, neat handwriting she wrote "ADMIRER". Lily studied each letter and shuffled them. Anagrams were her hobby. One by one, she crossed out a letter and added it to a different word. It spelled "MARRIED"

Shocked, she rechecked the letters. Was this a sign? Would she marry her admirer? Or was she just being superstitious?

Her concentration was interrupted when a loud outburst of laughter exploded from the center of the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes shifted towards 4 bustling, cheerful boys, surrounded by beautiful women. Sirius in particular enjoyed their company very much. It was then that she noticed Helen glare at her in disgust. She put her arm around James and kissed his cheek. Then she looked back at Lily and smiled evilly.

Lily glowered and her fist that held her quill clenched. She felt like she could break it. No one ever taunted her that way, except for her horse-faced sister Petunia. Ever since 1st Year, Helen and Lily had been civil towards each other, now, it looks, they would become more than civil, they would become enemies.

At that moment, she focused her frown at Helen's long, batting eyelashes. She could feel an almost unstoppable urge to pluck them out, one by one. (A/N: credit for that goes to **LilyPotter**! Thank you) She knew something was going to happen. Something Lily wasn't going to enjoy.

She watched James stand up from the couch, Helen trying to pull him back, and head toward her. She could feel anxiety tug at her thumping heart, and she took in a gulp of air. Her brain wanted to run, but her legs just froze in place.

Closer, and closer, James was. The more nervous Lily got.

"Hi." he said. "Can I sit here?" he asked, motioning towards a chair across hers.

Lily put on a smile and nodded. "Hi."

"Um…" James started, "What are those scribblings on the parchments?" He glanced at the messy pile of sketched paper.

Lily discreetly moved her elbow over the ADMIRER = MARRIED doodle, and gave an uneasy yelp. "Oh, these…just drawings I do, during my free time. Nothing special." Her eyes landed on a certain caricature of a certain James Potter. She gulped loudly and quickly put her hand on top of it, and crumpled it. Her eyes grew wide and it looked filled with terror.

James gave a skeptical look at Lily's behavior and inquired, "Uh...is something wrong?"

"Ah, no?" it came out as a question. Lily shook her head and recovered. "I mean, no. Nothing's wrong." She gave a sweet smile and went back to her normal self. "What brings you here, by the way? You looked like you were having a lot of fun over there."

James gave a devilish grin, "Why? Was Lily Evans watching me?" he said in an astonished mocked tone.

Lily gave herself a mental slap. "Haha. Very funny." She looked down, then looked up at James' face again, "Besides, who could concentrate with the racket you're causing!"

He laughed and ruffled his hair, much to Lily's dismay. She eyed his hand that tapped against the wooden table repeatedly.

"Anyway," James continued, wiping his eyes from tears of mirth. "I came to invite you and Alice, if she wants, and maybe even Frank, to my little birthday gathering."

"Okay." Lily said. She was so happy that he even thought about inviting her.

"Yeah, it's two days from now, in the Three Broomsticks, during our Hogsmeade weekend, probably at 5 o'clock. Can you go?" he asked hopefully.

"Most probably. But I have to check with Alice and Frank." she answered.

"Sure." James said and stood up from the chair. "See you!"

"Bye." Lily called out.

Her eyes continued to follow him, and her hand gripped the crumpled parchment nervously. Slowly, she flattened the sides to admire the caricature she drew of him. She rather liked it. She depicted his messy brown hair, and his lopsided smirk; even the snitch he used to carry with him was flying in the background. But what captivated her the most were his eyes.

His eyes were like the hurricane that she got caught up in. Her life was so balanced and clear before, until he came along and blew her away. She got lost in his hurricane eyes and each time she looked at him, she felt weak. At first, she didn't enjoy the wind he blew her way, but now she quite enjoyed it.

He actually _was_ her hurricane.

-----------------------------------------

The day was filled with celebration and a happy atmosphere, especially in the Gryffindor Common Room. At normal circumstance, Lily would have been sick to her stomach at the display, but seeing as she now had an infatuation with him, she felt obligated to join in on the festivities.

No, it wasn't Christmas or Halloween or anything like that…it was James Potter's birthday. The lovable headboy/hero/pranks extraordinaire's eighteenth.

Still early morning, the Gryffindors were dancing in the common room in their pajamas. Golden confetti fell from the ceiling, and a banner, displaying "Happy Birthday James!" was charmed to hover around the upbeat room.

James was overwhelmed with the mountain of presents he received, but politely declined to sit on the throne they had transfigured for him. If he was fifteen, he might've enjoyed the attention, but now, his focus was set on the quiet redhead clapping her hands from the top of her staircase, joining in singing "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you all!" James shouted to everyone. "Thank you! But today's a Hogsmeade day, so I suggest we all get dressed and get ready to leave!" Some cheered, and some (particularly the first and second years) sighed.

This was going to be one heck of a day.

-----------------------------------------

Lily and Alice had set off to Hogsmeade to buy a dress robe for the Christmas ball. James and Lily had planned it previously, but got into an argument and only decided that it would be a muggle ball. Yes, some would have thought it was corny, but sometimes, the simple balls are always the best.

Lily grinned at the times when she and James used to argue. Or rather, she argued and he eventually got annoyed. It was a lot easier then. James was supposed to ask her out, she would get angry, then he would either feel sad, or get annoyed as well. That was _supposed_ to be the story, but her feelings changed it.

Alice pushed the glass door open, and they walked past a colorful, beaded curtain. They gasped at the exhibit of hundreds –no thousands of dress robes hanging on the wall. The different colors of the robes, dangling all together gave the room a vibrant effect and a magical feel. It was as if once you stepped in, you suddenly felt beautiful.

The giant store was already packed with other young ladies trying on numerous styles. They would hold a bunch at a time and bring it to the dressing room.

Lily grinned. "This seems like fun!" Alice nodded vivaciously and headed to the nearest rack.

"What style are you going for?" Alice asked, looking through the line of dresses.

"You're actually lucky." Lily stated, as she winded her finger around her hair. "Your black hair can go with anything. I mean, what sort of dress coordinates with dark red hair and emerald green eyes the shape of almonds!"

"I forgot!" Alice said, "This is the first ball you're going to, right?"

"And I wouldn't even think of going to this one, except headgirls are required to go." Lily pouted.

Alice looked at Lily in disbelief. A while ago Lily had said this would be fun.

Lily glanced at Alice's incredulous look and sighed. "Okay fine. I-I'm a little nervous about this whole ball thing."

Alice laughed, but stopped when Lily gave her a friendly glare (if that's possible). "You aren't supposed to be nervous about these things. It's supposed to be fun!" Then she gasped mockingly, "Unless you don't know what fun means…"

Lily hit Alice playfully on the shoulder. "I know what fun means! Come on!"

Alice smiled at Lily's change of attitude and got pulled into the throng of girls chattering over their dress.

-----------------------------------------

'Our ickle Jamesie is 18!" Sirius screamed, pinching the cheek of James.

James quickly swatted Sirius' hand away and took a gulp of butterbeer. Helen sat beside him, on the look out for Lily Evans.

Lily could hear the expressions of hilarity the erupted from the Three Broomsticks, as she entered the place, Alice and Frank in tow.

"Lily! Alice! Frank!" they greeted. Lily waved cheerfully and Alice and Frank raised their hands that were clasped together.

Alice and Frank scooted over on to the bench Remus and Sirius sat on, while Lily sat next Helen.

Helen gave her a short glare then cuddled up to James. Lily glowered once more then ordered her butterbeer.

Shortly after, her drink arrived and the group talked on various subjects. Although, Helen kept trying to drive it toward Quidditch, knowing very well that that was one subject Lily couldn't participate in.

They were all having a good time, until Peter opened his mouth and accidentally put Lily on a spot.

"So, Lily, " he asked, "from all the guys in Hogwarts, whom are you most interested in… as a boyfriend I mean?"

Everyone turned silent, and Sirius gave Peter an annoyed smirk. Peter knew who Lily liked, because of the note, but he wasn't suppose to ask her in front of everyone. Remus looked at Peter disappointedly and shook his head.

"I-I-I" Lily sputtered. By now, everyone was staring at her, and she could feel the temperature raise. "I-I-I –"

"Come on, Peter." James said. "Lily doesn't need to answer that. She's not obliged to tell us her secrets."

Helen gazed at James, shocked, and purposely stretched her elbow so that it would knock Lily's butterbeer.

SPLASH! Lily was drenched. She was speechless. The day was going fine, until now. "I'm going to go clean up." she said quietly and ran outside to go to the nearest ladies' room.

James watched Lily worriedly and excused himself. "I'm going to check on Lily."

"But James dear!" Helen tugged James robe, "I'm sorry about spilling the juice, but I think she can take care of herself!"

James ignored Helen and ran after Lily.

-----------------------------------------

Lily rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom, and got shocked as she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" she jumped and looked up at the tall boy in front of her.

"Hello." James greeted gingerly.

"Wow. This seems familiar." she said surprisingly in a normal, sort of cheery tone. She decided to pretend that the whole bad incident never happened. "Wasn't it before I bumped into you my belongings flew out of my hands."

James laughed. "and wasn't it, pumpkin juice that spilled on you before."

Lily blushed and giggled shyly. "I hoped you'd have forgotten about that."

"I'm sorry about what happened with, you know, Peter and Helen."

"It's okay." Lily said. "It's not like it's your fault."

"Friends?"

"…Friends."

Their walk back to the Three Broomsticks was a comfortable and casual one. Lily enjoyed it very much. They entered the place in good moods and walked toward their table.

Helen watched them enjoy each other's company and couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, holding her wand and whispered a chant.

An incandescent wave emitted from the tip of her wand and formed, in large golden cursive words "LILY LIKES JAMES". People read the display, and Lily stopped in her tracks, surprised and humiliated. At first, James seemed flabbergasted, but he ended up doing something very unexpected.

He grabbed Helen's arm and pulled her out. Helen watched his angry eyes as he did so, and couldn't find the courage to speak. She expected him to drop Lily, but this was definitely unanticipated.

"Helen" he said slowly, desperately trying to keep himself from shouting, "why did you do that?"

Helen gave a glare and crossed her arms. "Who cares."

"What do you mean 'who cares'?" James croaked. His temper was getting very heated.

"Look, " Helen said defiantly, "It's your fault. You keep paying attention to Lily Evans! She's just your darling, isn't she!"

"That's not true!" James said. "I treated her as a friend and you as a girlfriend!"

Helen pouted. "You know, you're lucky I'm your girlfriend." she pointed out, now placing her hands on her hips, "I can have any guy at school, and I chose you."

James frowned. "I don't." he stated.

Helen's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

'I don't choose you." he continued. "You aren't the one for me, especially with the way you're behaving. We're…we're through."

"What?" Helen screamed. "How?"

"We're through." he finalized.

Helen screamed in rage and turned on her heel, her head sticking up out of pride. She stopped and glowered at him, "You'll be sorry! You'll see me with this handsome guy one day and say 'Wow. I wish she was still mine'!"

James watched her go and walked slowly to the table, once again.

Lily sat upright and stared at James with her eyes opened astonished. They had been watching the argument from the window, and she just couldn't believe it.

James dumped his girlfriend for her.

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Now you all know what the "hurricane" means. Okay, I know Lily is quite emotional, but hey, she's a teenager and she's still subject to mood swings. No more Helen! yay! Would it be too much to ask if I requested for LONGER reviews? I really enjoy reading them. THANK YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...**song stuck in your head right now**…anything! You guys are the greatest! You brighten up my gloomiest days!

**Review Alert Dance (R.A.D.): **(you are invited to add)

** clap your hands twice, then kick up high.**

** hop like a kangaroo, and wiggle your butt (**added by** webdwonder)**

** do the waltz with a family member (**added by** spindol)**

** moonwalk on rollerskates while flapping your ears (**added by **fallen816angel)**

** do the Macarena (**added by **ShOrTnSwEeT9013)**

** jump on one foot and stick your tongue out (**added by **rockluver)**

** flap your wings like a turtle dove (**added by **rockluver)**

** wobble your body like a hula-hoop (**added by **rockluver)**

** spin until you throw up (**added by **GryffindorGoddess28)**

Oh yeah, I have something to share with you. I was playing with the letters of 'Lily Evans James Potter' and I got this (although it's not a complete anagram, with 3 letters left out but):

(extra letters=JAT) Simply Earnest Love

I've got my **eyes **(get it?)on you, **kaleidoscope eyes (Pat)**

**3**


	7. HeadBanging, Head Meeting

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters and settings

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Gosh, you guys rock! I'm sorry this chapter came out later than usual; I had to pace my plot so I could have like 9 or 10 chapters, instead of just 8. Plus, I was a little low on the inspiration level. I love dancing the R.A.D!

Thank you to **Clfev, lilypad-7879, May May 15, firewalker32, **and** natarajani **for adding me to their **Author Alerts/Favorites List**! Now, for my very indebted list to those who are very nice and reviewed my story!

**Twilight66:** Thank you so much! I try my best in writing!

**martian doll:** I know, even I started to get annoyed with Helen's whining! Thanks!

**Kara Adar:** Yeah, GREEN! I already have Lily's dress planned (from the beginning, hehe). And the R.A.D. is interesting! Haha. It's ok, Ithat definitely wasn't a pointless review! And it was long! Yay! Thank you!

**Krissy4:** Haha. Gaudy-bigheaded girl. Skank-on-a-Stick. You're very good at insults! Yeah, the ball's going to be fun! And fluffy, if you like that! Thanks!

**MuGgLeNeT27:** Let's celebrate! She's finally out of the picture! Your step is added down below. Thanks!

**nina:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you review more often! Your step is added down under (no not in Australia, haha, get it?)

**LilyFlower1001:** Thank you! I love it when Lily confesses her feelings and stuff like that!

**MissMisFit9:** I'm glad you got the 'hurricane' thing! (I just noticed all my stories have to do with the weather) And it's good the title catches your eye, woah, another pun that goes with my name! cool! Yes! That review was nice and long! Thanks!

**no one:** I like your name. Hehe. I was so flattered when you called it brainy! Yeah, I researched a lot! Thanks!

**Bonzai!!!:** Do another chapter? Here's the other one. =D Thank you!!!!!

**LilyPotter:** Was that the whole review? Oh well, I got most of it. They'll be together (in the next chapter…oops. did I type that?) haha. Hopefully, we'll all love Helen again! Thank you!!!

**GryffindorGoddess28:** I used your head0banging thing, and I credited (down there, see?). I don't think it's as funny as I planned, but I guess it'll do. James is one popular dude. Um, I always thought you had to be 17 to be in 7th year. So people who were born in the middle of the school year are older. Did you get it? PETER IS STUPID!!! (I hate him) Yeah, Remus and Sirius figured out already. I love your long reviews, btw! Thanks!

**Luthien RhiannonCat5:** I counted, and estimated 10 chapters. Thanks. I like being original. Hehe. You do know that the pregnant and married thing is a joke, right? Thank you for putting me on your favorites list!!! I reviewed your story! It was great! I put all your steps down below. I hope you did your homework by the time you read this. Haha. Thanks, again!

**lilypad-7879:** I love your enthusiasm! I tried to hurry, but I couldn't. Sorry! But I hope this chapter's as good as the others! Thanks! I read your fic!

**firewalker32:** It's okay, you don't need to give me dances! As long as you review. hehe. Thank you!!!

**Clfev:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are very very very nice!

**ne0nhunter:** Yeah, clicking the submit button can easily happen, I don't blame you. Hey, we can be Lily's cheerleaders, or something! ::joins in the cheers:: Thank you!

**sting-23:** Thank you! I love describing! And thank you for saying it's well researched. I'm weird; I have a knack for facts! Hehe. I lie the loooong review!

**Suji:** I know, they're both pretty clueless. Or just scared. You're review was so beautifully long! I love it! And I enjoyed reading it very much! Haha. The RAD really helps, huh. Thanks!

**trugryfinndorgrit:** Wow. Even it was short, it meant a lot! A lot a lot! It was so flattering to read! Thank you!!! (Sorry if I review late on your story, hehe. But I review nonetheless)

**Kyo-grli91:** You are just very talented in complimenting. They should give you an award for being the best compliment-er! Thanks!

**spin dol:** The birthday was a bit over, huh. Well, it was funny that way! You have four thumbs? ::gasp:: Thanks!

**pixieballerina:** Thank you! Your step is added after the story (I like it very much)!

**cggeek241:** I'm so glad you like it! Thank you!!!

**webdwonder:** Hehe, Padfoot always makes me laugh! Yes, dawg! You're Randy Jackson, doh! Thanks, dawg!

**Tizzie:** Haha, Good one, Hell-en! Yeah! But she isn't that that bad. She got worse though. But she's gone! Thanks!!!

**MightyMouth:** New word: updations! Cool! You should start a dictionary! When are you gonna sign up? Thanks! You're so great!

**Indiangurl:** It's like Jackal & Hyde, or something! James experiences more 'pain' here (or whatever you call it). Nice, 'Scooby Gang". No, I don't hink I heard the song 'Push' before, but, then again, maybe I did. ::shrugs::. Thanks! You rock! (and so does your new story!) Haha! Added your step!

**LCH8292:** Hmmm, what does your name mean? Yeah, bye bye Helen! I added your step, below the story! Thanks!

**A/N:** Okay, I won't delay. Credits for the Head-Banging thing goes to **GryffindorGoddess28**. Thanks! Read on!

* * *

You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun 

**By: kaleidoscope0 0eyes (Pat)**

Chapter 7: Head-Banging, Head Meeting 

BANG!

A loud repeating banging noise interrupted the somber atmosphere that supposedly filled the Gryffindor common room. Alone, near the table, James banged his head neurotically against the wooden surface, murmuring certain curse words, purposely censored from this text.

BANG!

It had been two days after his break-up with Helen, and he noticed the sudden air of anxiety and tension between him and Lily. He racked his brain out of utter confusion. 'Why are girls so hard to understand?'

BANG!

Word had spread like fire in a coniferous forest. By now, everyone knew Helen and he had split up, and were no longer a couple. Hope was reborn in the hearts of his many admirers. Groups of gushing girls could be seen with wide smiles plastered on their cheeks – they once again had a chance.

BANG!

For Helen, on the other hand, her charming, sweet nature seemed to have vanished so quickly (how would he work with her in Quidditch?). Right after she got 'dumped', she fleeted over to Amos Diggory. Her relationship with James Potter seemed to have earned her some brownie points in getting a guy, and the amount of men that wanted her suddenly shot up.

BANG!

It was just like males. They always want something that's hard to get.

BA –

"What!" James snapped. Someone had put their hand against his forehead to stop him from banging against the table. His glasses dangled against his nose askew and dark circles surrounded his narrowing eyes.

"Prongs! What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" It was Remus. His face was lighted in deep concern.

James looked up at him in slight incredulity and muttered "klydegflgveofgikfhuwexeewf! kyvfhvfgal? idsgurghdifdty!" Then, let his head slowly fall against the table once again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Wow. A triple threat.

"Um…that says a lot? I definitely know what's going on now." Remus replied sardonically. He looked amused at the figure of James' head facing down at the table, muttering angrily at the wood. With the slightest bit of strength, he reached at James' untidy hair and pulled.

James groaned as his head was raised backward. His forehead was brick red, and his glasses dented the bridge of his nose. "What do you want, Remus?" he grunted in frustration.

"What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked.

James gave him a knowing look and automatically smirked.

"Lily?"

"Obviously" James nodded. He sighed at her name and showed Remus the book he was supposed to be reading.

Written in calligraphy, at the corner were the initials "L.E." in the center of a flying snitch.

Remus gazed upon it and gave a toothy grin. "She hasn't spoken to you yet?"

James shook his head, sadly. Why was she ignoring him? He didn't do anything wrong.

"She can't ignore you forever." Remus comforted. "Don't worry, things will look up soon."

-----------------------------------------

Lily waded through the pile of books in front of her. She had read and reread "Hogwarts: A History", "Atrociously Scary Arithmancy", "Bloodcurdling Omens", "Hazardous Hexes for the Horrible", and, her favorite muggle romantic novel "By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful Sea".

She grinned dreamily as she examined the last page of the novel. It was the part where they claimed their undying love.

---

"Elizabeth, darling!" the young man called after her, in a husky voice. "Never leave me!" He ran toward the glowing brunette, waving his arms around rapidly.

_She smiled, and scurried as well, swishing her large flowing cotton skirt against the flowing water. It grew heavier and took in ample amounts of sand at the end. "Oh, I love you!" She screamed, out of pure happiness._

_"And I love you!" he replied as he held her in his arms. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes." she said. "YES!"_

They pulled each other in a passionate kiss.

---

It was horribly clichéd, yet Lily enjoyed reading it. Perhaps because she had fantasies of it happening with James Potter.

She frowned. James Potter. She was trying her best of ignoring him. Not the obvious silent treatment kind, but the kind where you stay as far away as possible. She did this out of cowardice.

It scared her deeply. She was never good at relationships. How do you go up the next step? She knew that James liked her now, or maybe she just thought. But how would she go about all this? Does he know she likes him? Or…

BANG!

Lily let her head fall against the table. She quickly shot her head up, and put her hand against her forehead. "Ow!"

She looked around at the library to see if she disturbed anyone. To her relief, she was only one of the five there.

Lily took out a seat cushion and placed it under her head.

THUMP!

This was the way to do it. Bang you head against a pillow. After all, Lily couldn't suffer from any concussions now, N.E.W.T.S. were coming up.

-----------------------------------------

"Ms. Evans!" someone called out in a stern voice.

Lily whirled around just as she exited the Library, holding a pile of books under her arm. She found Professor McGonagall walking towards her holding out a roll of parchment.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked politely, trying her best to keep her numerous books from toppling over because of her sharp turn.

"Here's the agenda for today's Head meeting. No prefects will be required for this one." she declared, and shoved the roll under Lily's other arm.

Lily was speechless. "H-Head m-meeting? Today?" she stuttered.

"Yes. You didn't forget, did you? You are to continue your plans on the Christmas Eve Ball."

Lily mentally slapped the upside of her head. 'How are you going to ignore James now?'

McGonagall inspected Lily's expression, and didn't wait for a reply. "You might as well remind our dear Head Boy."

Lily nodded hastily as she watched McGonagall tip her pointed hat in a good-bye.

'Oh great.'

----------------------------------------- (James' side)

Sirius, Remus and James put their heads together, whispering fervently to plan their next full moon escapade that would take place a week after Christmas. They grinned excitedly from ear-to-ear, and looked like a bunch of susceptible lunatics. James was unreservedly energized about their adventure, but could still feel the sting of Lily at the back of his mind.

His grin dropped when the portrait door swung open revealing a flustered redhead. His gaze followed her footsteps, and he realized she was actually heading towards him. He could feel his heart thump loudly, and he gulped.

When she turned to look at him, he quickly looked down at their plans, pretending he didn't notice her. But he felt her presence as she neared. Each step closer, the temperature rose. He could feel the palms of his hands grow clammy. He never felt this nervous before in his whole life. James Potter was never nervous.

"Potter." she acknowledged, stopping in front of the grinning group. Her voice was shaky and her face was red.

James looked up, and pretended to be surprised. "Hello, Lily." he said, disguising his apprehension.

Remus and Sirius stopped talking and looked at the situation that was ensuing. They figured out a few days ago that Lily liked James, and after what happened at the Three Broomsticks, they realized that James still liked Lily (he confessed earlier on). They looked at each other cautiously and hid a mischievous smirk.

The girl cleared her throat. "Professor McGonagall wanted me to remind you of our meeting later at 7 o'clock."

James just nodded. He was a little taken aback by Lily's cold manner towards him.

"Right. I'll see you then. At the empty classroom, next to the dungeon." Lily ended. It seemed like she was rushing all the words out of her mouth, and it came out in a slur.

James nodded once more, but spoke. "Right. See you at 7." he said. It just struck him that this was his chance to actually be able to speak to Lily. He could finally put an end to his uncertain misery and ask her what was going on. Out of habit, he ran his fingers through his hair. James felt Lily's eyes on his hair, as it stuck in different directions, and quickly brought his hand down awkwardly.

Lily muttered a quick good-bye and turned to the staircase leading to her dormitory. James watched her walk slowly to the steps. Probably thinking that she was already out of sight, she broke into a run.

James exhaled loudly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and continued working on his plans.

-----------------------------------------(same scene but from Lily's side)

"Squirting Gobstones." Lily said to the Fat Lady. The portrait opened swiftly, and she climbed in.

There he was -- with his friends. Lily took a deep breath, as she felt shivers vibrate through her spine. She held her books tightly under her arm, careful to keep them there. The last thing she needed was for her to drop all of them and make a fool of herself once more.

Slowly but surely, she watched her feet and walked towards their table, wary of any protruding cracks that would cause her to trip. She looked up at James and caught his eyes for about a second. Was he watching her?

Remus and Sirius were grinning goofily, while James stared intently at a laid out roll of parchment.

"Potter." she said, trying to sound as cool as possible. To her surprise, she came out…stern.

James looked up. "Hello, Lily."

Right then and there, she felt like fainting. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. She fought a grin.

Suddenly, all three dashingly handsome boys had their eyes on her. She wanted to melt under their stare. She cleared her throat, and managed to squeak out "Professor McGonagall wanted me to remind you of our meeting later at 7 o'clock."

James just nodded, keeping his eyes on her. She twiddled her fingers, thinking of what to say next. "Right. I'll see you then. At the empty classroom, next to the dungeon." she said as quickly as possible.

James nodded again, but replied, "Right. See you at 7."

Lily was about to leave when he brought his hand up to mess his hair, like he always did. She couldn't move. She was hypnotized. She gawked at his fingers, studying every direction each strand of hazel brown hair.

Her stare was broken when he quickly put his hand down. 'Oh my! I was staring at him!' she mentally screamed. Lily murmured a quick good-bye and walked briskly toward her staircase, not daring to look back. Once she reached the steps, she broke into a run, and spent the next hour looking forward to, yet dreading the meeting.

-----------------------------------------

7:05. He was late.

He exited the portrait door and ran towards the dungeon, taking in and out even breaths, something he had learned at Quidditch.

He couldn't believe it. He was nervous. Afraid, even, if he could admit it. Memories of Lily's temper flew in and struck him hard. How was it that Lily changed so quickly? How was it that the girl who hated him, became so quiet and friendly, and then turned cold once more?

Lily Evans was a very complicated girl.

Why couldn't he like someone who said she loved you, and that's the end?

But where would be the fun in that?

Besides, the feel of her silky soft skin, and her luscious red lips against his, wouldn't you die for that? Her conscious smile, and her warmth, isn't that something worth living and dying for?

James rubbed his head, outright irritated. He entered the dark, echoing corridors, and realized how lonely he was. He _needed_ Lily. He subconsciously _craved_ for her.

Water trickled down the wet cobblestones covering the wall. The silence was aggravating. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as he turned the engraved golden knob. Slowly, he pulled it while looking at the time (7:10), and found a blank-faced head girl staring right at him.

The fire crackled widely in the fireplace, and it highlighted Lily's features, her small nose, her red cheeks, and her dazzling green eyes. He noticed she had laid out all the materials they would need for today: the agenda, quills, scrolls –

"You're late." was what she said. She wasn't angry, nor happy. Her face was unreadable.

"Sorry." James mumbled and quickly took a seat across hers.

-----------------------------------------

She didn't know why, but she felt like he stood her up. But he didn't, because, (1) he showed up, and (2) IT WASN'T A DATE!

Still, she couldn't help but show her anger, or was it hurt?

She took out the roll Professor McGonagall gave to her, and read it aloud. "The Head C-couple" she stuttered as she read 'couple', as images of James and her being a couple quickly flashed through her mind, "are to discuss the details of the Christmas Eve Ball, and are to submit it by tomorrow noon. It is to be written on a foot-sized parchment, nothing more, nothing less. An outline of the topics you shall mull over is situated below…"

So like Professor McGonagall, she took stride in precision.

To James' disappointment, Lily was able to have a 'discussion' without having to talk to each other. She divided the work: James doing the list of songs the band can play, the menu for the evening, and the organization, while Lily would work on the decorations, table settings, and such.

Every now and then he would look at her curiously, and Lily would ignore him. "Lily?"

"Hm?" was all she said, willfully not looking up. She tried her best to focus all her attention on her parchment.

"Which band would you prefer: The Bizarre Brothers, or The Creepy Crawlies?" He played with the tip of his quill, and let the feathers stroke his chin.

Lily finally looked up and stared into his, daresay, wide, 'innocent' eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She ended up just shrugging.

James gaped. "Why aren't you saying anything? We're supposed to 'discuss'!" He held out his list, and said, "Do you call this 'discuss'? No."

Lily just looked at him, expressionless. Then turned back to her quill and continued writing.

"Are you suffering from that muggle sickness? Largytinis?"

"Laryngitis." she said.

He stood up and clapped. "Yay! She finally spoke!"

Lily looked up once more, and gave him a tiny, minuscule, minute, infinitesimal smile (however way you describe it, it was small). But, since it was so little, maybe it wasn't even a smile.

He sat down once more, and took hold of her hand. "Lily? Why aren't you speaking to me? What did I do?"

Lily shook her head in defiance, waving her red hair madly around her face. "Nothing, okay?"

It was obvious she was lying. "Lily, please tell me." he begged, clutching her hand tighter this time. "Please? I thought we were friends? What happened?"

'I like you is what happened' is what she wanted to say, but how could she? What if she was wrong about him liking her? That would be absolutely embarrassing. Her lips trembled, as she bit it. She was always so emotional. She wondered if he could feel her hand shaking. Or if he knew that the hair on her back was standing. "I thi-think we are friends…"

"You don't act like you're my friend." he said cautiously, but meaningfully.

Should she tell him? Should she tell him her deepest, darkest secret that only Alice knew? Risk what she had left of her reputation and her dignity? Should she?

She couldn't.

"J-just leave me alone!" she screamed gathering her books. As she reached the door, she added, "Finish your list, and give it to me tomorrow. I'll rewrite it." She slammed the door behind her and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

Tears started to fall once more, and she mentally scolded herself for how she acted, and how lame she ended their little 'discussion'. The only thing that comforted her was the blowing wind. The cold air caressed her and she just wanted to fly away. Dreams of her childhood came back and felt the urge to go and jump on the clouds and slide down the rainbows.

Could it be, that dreams were just dreams, and fantasies were just fantasies?

-----------------------------------------

James finished his list, alone in the classroom, and walked sulkily back to the common room. Why did she have such an outburst? Maybe he shouldn't have pestered her.

"Squirting Gobstones" he said so the Fat Lady could swing open. He even ignored her attempts of telling him one of Hogwart's secrets.

He dragged his feet over to the Marauder's throne, and propped his legs up on the foot couch. A few seconds later, he felt the seat move, and found Sirius sitting next to him, solemnly. He, as well, put his foot on a different foot couch, and put his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling lazily.

Sirius could actually be very serious when the time came. "Lily?"

"How'd you know?" By now, they were both looking up at the golden ceiling elaborately painted with their Gryffindor crest.

"Anyone could tell with all the loud sighs you were heaving." He grinned. "Lily rushed in, a couple of minutes earlier, or more, before you arrived. She went right to her dormitory, covering her face. Alice right behind her."

James groaned at the image of Lily crying. He had never seen her crying, but the image alone hurt him very much. He didn't want Lily to be sad. He would do anything for her to be happy, even if it meant removing himself from her life.

"Listen" Sirius continued, digging his hand in the right pocket of his robe, "I think it's about time I show this to you. It's a note Peter found. We didn't think it was appropriate for you to see it then, but now that we know you, um, fancy her…here."

James took the parchment Sirius held out, and read it. His eyes widened in amazement. "This was when I was still dating Helen!" he said.

---

I can't believe this! How could he just drop me like this! Then go out with a pretty blonde called Helen! So what if she's nice to everyone, and not as puritanical as I am, and she enjoys quidditch. She's an Aries. James is a Sagittarius. They may think that they're in love, but they're only destined to be friends. Hah!

Oh, but wait! If I'm a Capricorn, and he's a Sagittarius, we're total opposites. His optimism will set against my pessimism; and his disorderliness will come in contrast with my perfectionism…AN IMPOSSIBLE UNION! Noooooo!

Look at their disgusting display. No, they are not lip locking, but they're LAUGHING! ::gasp::

Sickening. Just plain –

---

Everything suddenly made sense. No wonder she acted so strangely!

He pulled Sirius in a big, grateful bear hug, and grinned goofily.

She liked him. He liked her.

This was perfect!

* * *

**A/N:** Or so he thinks! Okay fine, I think they're going to get together in the next chapter, if James plays his cards right. So now, James knows Lily likes him, but Lily only thinks he likes her. I had to let him know one way or another, since he's usually so clueless! Haha.

Very emotional chapter. Notice all the questions? I tried putting them there to accentuate all the confusion they were going through. I hope it worked.

PLEASE REVIEW (long reviews preferred)! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...** rants and raves of a movie you recently watched ::coughharrypotter3cough::**…anything! You guys rule my world! Without you, I'd be a writer…without the happiness of reviews! So make me happy, and review!

**Review Alert Dance (R.A.D.): **(it's so long now!) (You are invited to add)

** clap your hands twice, then kick up high.**

** hop like a kangaroo, and wiggle your butt (**added by** webdwonder)**

** do the waltz with a family member (**added by** spindol)**

** moonwalk on rollerskates while flapping your ears (**added by **fallen816angel)**

** do the Macarena (**added by **ShOrTnSwEeT9013)**

** jump on one foot and stick your tongue out (**added by **rockluver)**

** flap your wings like a turtle dove (**added by **rockluver)**

** wobble your body like a hula-hoop (**added by **rockluver)**

** spin until you throw up (**added by **GryffindorGoddess28)**

** do the funky chicken while jumping up and down (**added by** MuGgLeNeT27)**

** shimmy then spin around (**added by **nina)**

** balance a Harry Potter book on your head, and scream 'I love Lily' (**added by **Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

** put a laundry basket on your head and fall down (**added by **Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

** go out and intoxicate yourself with coke! (**added by**Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

** drop on your knees and say three times 'I love suns and hurricanes!' (**added by **pixieballerina)**

** strip down and do the chicken dance (**added by **Indiangurl)**

** throw up on Petunia (**added by **LCH8292)**

I've got my **eyes **(get it?)on you, **kaleidoscope eyes (Pat)**

**3**


	8. Lily Plays Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters and settings

**Summary:** James has been going after Lily for 2 years. On their seventh, James stops, thinking that their love wasn't meant to be…and Lily finds herself wishing he didn't. But now, Lily can't quite bring herself to tell James how she feels, let alone talk to him.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks to the people who reviewed my other fic! I'm uploading the next chapter of that story 24 hours after I upload this, so watch out for it! They get together here so…

Thanks to **MPPLilyPotter, melody-dance, killer flamingo, shadowed.phoenix, I-h8-sclub, AndromedaTonks, pranksterqueen, melancholic, **and **FreckledIrishMaiden** for putting me on your **Author Alerts/Favorites list**! Although I'm not sure whether it's for this story or the other but I'm putting it here anyway! Now for my ever thankful list:

**MissMisFit9:** Yeah, the Harry Potter 3 cast looks a lot older! Thanks for stopping to review my story even if you had to get off! Thank you!!!

**Krissy4:** Fluff is here! Yeah, too bad, no Helen, but there are tons of girls that act just like her (James' millions of groupies), only I didn't bother to include in the story! Haha! Lily will probably die of embarrassment, but I can't have her die so… Anyway, THANKS!

**MPPLilyPotter:** Hi, LilyPotter! Thank you for putting me on your faves and everything! It really means a lot to me! I updated as soon as I could! Unfortunately, I don't need a beta right now, especially since it'll take twice as long to send it to the beta for editing and wait for it to get sent back! School's starting and I'll be lucky to update in a week. But, maybe someday I'll take you up on your offer, right now, I can't. I hope you understand. I know you'd be a great beta writer! Thanks for offering!

**cggeek241:** Hehe, why haven't you seen it? It's a lot funnier than the other two (to me, of course). Thanks!

**firewalker 32:** Why thank you!

**tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy:** Thank you! I think I said this before, but I like changing all of a sudden so everything's not as predictable as it may seem! I'm glad you find it interesting!

**shadowed phoenix:** Haha. Clueless sweetheart, definitely! You're like Lily? Then maybe you'll find a James! Let's hope! Don't worry, they get together at the end of this chapter! Fluff awaits you! (I love the dance, too) Thanks!

**Luthien RhiannonCat5:** No way! I don't think anyone would make a book like that (would they) I just put it in to show how much Lily was so in love she liked reading books as corny as that! Haha, the title just came in my head, it's from one of those kids songs… Good job that you completed your homework! Haha! Thanks!

**canuckaholic:** I'm getting those two together! It's at the end of this chapter, but there's fluff! Thank you! You gave some very nice compliments!

**Suji:** Hehe, I like it when Lily babbles! (I'm evil, yes?) Yeah, JK's really giving us a hard time in finding if it's Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione!! She already put a stop to Draco/Hermione, so… All the facts were different, and it wasn't so Marauder-ish (you know what I mean right?) But other than those, I found it funny! Okay, I might email you one of these. Thanks for the long review!

**Mara342:** Thank you!!! Your step is added down below! (I can't believe, someone eat my monkey! Haha)

**ne0nhunter:** Sorry about the long wait! I hope this update was faster! It's okay to pretend your Lily! She's so lucky to have someone like James, who wouldn't want to be her? Anyway, thanks!!!

**spin dol:** I'm glad you added more thumbs! You're funny, you know that! Lot's of fluff comes your way! Read on my, mahn!

**oreo:** Wow! Thanks for reviewing all my fics! Thank you! Why don't you go sign-up? I try my best to describe as accurately as I can what I see in my imagination! And I love twists! They make everything so much more fun! Thanks for all the praises! You must be really cool!

**sting-23:** I'm sorry for all the late updates! ::gives a puppy dog pout:: Don't be mad! I don't know, I read your story, and it is hilarious! You're blessed with the wonders of humor! Your story rocks the world, too, with laughter! Oh, thanks for the long review! (Did I ever tell you that my old account in FictionPress has exactly the same name as yours? Execpt mine was an underscore, but still, what are the odds of that!!!)

**Bonzai!!!:** Thank you!!! I hope this chapter sparks more interest!

**truegryffindorgrit:** I was laughing out loud when I read your comment! Yeah, we really are trying to drag on our stories, while readers are saying "Get them together already!" Haha. Sirius is so cool when he acts serious! I don't really like it when some writers make him dumb, coz', really, in the story, JK made him smart but lazy! Thank you! (get Lily and James together already in your story!)

**Indiangurl:** Aw! That was such a cute story! Consider yourself lucky, I go to an all-girls school, so the likelihood of that happening to me is really small. There was a time (my turn to ramble), a guy asked for my number and I freaked out and lied I didn't have a cell phone. Then more guys asked, and I just kept on lying. Later on, I realized, my cell phone was peaking out of my bag! And they probably all saw it! OMG! Haha. I hope you don't mind me using some of your ideas/experiences in the story. With credit, of course. You should write a fic about yourself, haha!

**Kyo-grli91:** Why if it isn't the ever fabulous complimenter! Waiting for the third movie, waiting for the 6th book, we need something to satisfy our urges…FANFICTION! Thank you so much! Hope you were able to watch the movie by now!

**webdwonder:** I love confusion, too! Thanks for all the nice words! (By the way, I'm a girl…). I love your reviewly quizzes about which AI judge you are. Obviously your Paula Abdul!

**GryffindorGoddess28:** Words like 'bizarrer' should be added to the dictionary! Yeah, Lily's the sensible one here! Oh well, It doesn't really matter about the age and all. James won't tell Lily he knows, but…either way, I don't want to make Lily pissed, it'll just make it harder to write the fluff! Yup, they get together! I added you step down down below! Thank you!

**Kara Adar:** I understand if you're out of it. Thanks for reviewing!

**  
**

* * *

**  
You're Hurricane, You're Fine in the Sun**

**By: kaleidoscope0 0eyes (Pat)**

Chapter 8: Lily Plays Hide and Seek

Reason and love are sworn enemies. - _Corneille_

-----

Early morning the next day, Lily found her way to the Great Hall, and approached the group of laughing boys once more. Only one thing was on her mind that moment and it was 'Get his list and flee!'

"Lily!" James greeted in newfound happiness. Ah, that note that Sirius showed him gave him sweet dreams last night.

"I need the list, Potter." she said as sternly as possible. Her eyes betrayed her though; it looked wide nervous, not at all angry.

But James didn't flinch at the mention of 'Potter' instead of 'James'. He knew the truth now, and he was ready to tell Lily how he felt.

"Here it is." he said, pulling out a roll from his red school bag.

"Thank you." she replied, grabbing the roll.

"Lily? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" James asked her hopefully, already motioning to stand up.

Lily's eyes grew wider and her legs stiffened. Did he know she liked him? Was he going to confess the feelings she thought he had? No! She wasn't ready!

The answers to her questions she wouldn't know, because Lily mumbled an excuse ("I think I hear my mum calling!" – which was highly impossible, because her mum's never been to Hogwarts) and dashed out the Great Hall.

"That went well" said James sarcastically, feeling a bit disappointed.

"She's probably just scared." Sirius suggested.

"Yes." agreed Remus. "She probably thinks she's not ready, even though she's more ready than she could ever be."

Sirius and James nodded somberly. "I don't get it." Peter said, scratching his forehead. "James? You like Lily? And Lily likes you?"

-----------------------------------------

The days drew on and on slowly for James. As much as he didn't want to pester and pressure Lily, he really wanted to let her know how he felt. But every time they met, she would always dash off and mutter some made-up excuse. He didn't know whether to tolerate this or not.

"This is crazy!" he yelled, when he was in his dormitory, together with Remus and Sirius. "We both like each other! So why aren't we together?"

"Calm down, mate!" Remus said.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with great worry for their friend. At any moment, James could have an emotional breakdown. And that definitely wasn't healthy. They missed the fun-loving, nonchalant friend they used to hang out with, now they were left with a nervous wreck. In a silent agreement, they concurred that it was time to interfere.

-----------------------------------------

Lily was sitting on a large wet rock, near the edge of the Great Lake. It was a dark, gloomy day and the wind howled sadly, blowing her hair away from her face. She looked around and found herself alone there for the moment.

She _wanted _to be alone. When she was alone, she felt whole and secure. When she was with other people, she felt lonely and vulnerable. It was quite a weird situation.

Again, the wind caressed her, sending shivers down her spine. And, again, childhood dreams flew her way, as she gazed at the gray clouds above her.

"Lily." someone said in a low voice.

She froze for a minute, but then realized it wasn't James. She turned her head around, and to her relief (or so she thought), she found Remus and Sirius looking at her from behind.

Their noses were red, probably from the chill, which stood out from their pale skin and their hair flew around their face from the unforgiving breeze. She had to admit, they both looked staggeringly striking, Remus with his wavy blonde hair messed up, strands dangling over his concentrating blue eyes, and Sirius, although always looking attractive, seemed a lot more eye-catching when he had a slight scowl on his face instead of his usual boastful grin. They could both sport James' disheveled hairstyle.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" she asked politely (normally, she would change her accent into something of a Brit to make her more proper, but seeing that she is a Brit already…).

The two boys moved closer to the rock she was sitting on, and leaned on it, opposite each other, Sirius at her right, and Remus at her left.

Lily pulled her bent legs nearer to her chest and gulped apprehensively. It wasn't customary for someone to be surrounded by two sought after bachelors. Most girls would've called her lucky, but Lily was mortified.

"Yes?" she said. None of them had said a word since they arrived.

Remus looked straight across the lake and sighed. Sirius, on the other hand, faced Lily and said: "Peter found your note, Lily. We know."

"My note?" Then realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. "The note! Oh my gosh!" She had already gone red, not that they could see since it was so dark, and covered her face from embarrassment. "You all know?" she asked in a muffled tone.

"Yes." Remus said. "But you must know that James has been trying to contact you…"

Lily looked at him guiltily. "I know."

"Give him a chance." Sirius said, patting Lily on the back, then for the first time in the conversation, he grinned mischievously. "If not, you'll never know what you're missing out on."

"Look Lily" Remus said. "I know we haven't been the closest of friends, but we just want you to know, that because of your affiliation with James, we'll always be there for you."

"Just think of us as your big brothers, okay?" Sirius said.

Lily nodded and smiled sweetly at the thought. Ever since before she had always wanted a big brother, now she had two. She no longer felt uneasy, she felt at home, and something inside her told her that the only thing missing was James. Then her life would be complete.

With that, Sirius gripped her hand tightly and gave Lily a bear hug, while Remus left with a kiss on her forehead. "Don't be afraid. James doesn't bite." And they left, leaving Lily, alone again, with nothing but her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Lily woke up to the recollection of last night's events, and a large grin fell on her face. She had gone back to dormitory late at night, for once not paying attention to the school's curfew and taking advantage of her Head Girl badge.

Then she remembered, it was December 24 -- her birthday! She rubbed her eyes awake and stretched out her arms, yawning loudly. Then she stuck out her white, flawless legs, dragging her light blue nightgown on the floor, and let her feet feel for her fuzzy bunny slippers. Slowly, she drew open the curtains, and screamed when she found her dorm mates smiling broadly at her.

"Who are you robots and what have you done to my friends?" she asked after she calmed down.

"Haha. Very funny." a girl, identified as Mary said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they greeted her in chorus.

"Thank you!" Lily said gratefully, standing up from her bed to her dresser. She sat down there and looked at her friends through the mirror as she brushed her tangled web of hair.

"Remember in James' birthday, they threw this great celebration" Alice said, not noticing Lily flinch at the mention of _his_ name, "well, for you, they decided that they would act all appropriate and not give you a hard time."

"Wow." Lily said, still grinning, "that's a nice gift!"

"That's not all!" another friend, Attalla, shrieked, "Since there're no more classes, we'll all meet in Classroom 124 for a little celebration with cake and all, then we can go back to our common room and get ready for the ball –"

"I'm not going to the ball." Lily cut in, not looking up.

"Why not?" they asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Lily! What about the dress?" Alice reminded.

Lily kept her head low. She didn't know why she wasn't going. Yes, she had a dress, a beautiful one at that, and she had many people come up to her and ask her to be their date. But, why did she turn down each and every offer that came her way? Who exactly was she waiting for?

Deep down, she knew the answer. She wanted to go with James. Even though, he hadn't asked her (how could he, she was running away from him the whole time), and it was probably too late now.

Lily slapped her forehead in disgrace, while her dorm mates looked at her inquisitively. "Uh, Lily, why'd you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?" Lily asked.

"Slap your forehead." Mary said.

_'I slapped my forehead? I thought I was doing it mentally.'_ "Oh, nothing." then she side-glanced at Alice, and Alice gave her a warm knowing smile.

No matter how terrible her love life was, she was always blessed with the wonders of loyal friends.

-----------------------------------------

"Yum!" Lily rejoiced, licking her lips. "Chocolate cake!"

The four girls were in Classroom 124, and had just finished singing the Birthday Song. They gathered around the table, and stared longingly at the sweet, brown chocolate mousse cake, dribbling with savory dark chocolate icing, and embellished with hazelnut spread. In white frosting were the words 'To the Lovely Lily', and the eighteen pink candles that stood on the delectable baked goodness, immediately flashed fire again.

"Magical candles." Attalla explained sheepishly before Lily blew out the candles 12 more times until she gave up and put a spell on them to stop from lighting.

Each of them had a slice of cake and were eating away happily when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Lily declared, and proceeded to the door.

"James!" she shouted when she opened the access and found herself face-to-face with him.

SLAM!

Before James could say anything, she shut the door on his face, and started running around the room frantically. "I'm not here!" she said to them and hid behind a long royal purple curtain.

"Lily" Alice said, "he saw you already. And this, after all, YOUR birthday."

"Sh!" was all that came out of the curtain.

James opened the door again, and peeked inside. "Where's Lily?"

"Not here!" they said simultaneously, a little to fast.

"I just saw her."

"Well, she disappeared." said Mary

"Or you saw wrong." Attalla suggested.

"No. She's here." He walked around the room casually, hands behind his back, and stuck his head into all possible hiding places.

It was then that he noticed a pair of polished black school shoes, sticking from under the curtain. He stopped there, and quickly pulled the curtain open, and saw the redhead closing her eyes. "If I can't see me, you can't see me." she muttered.

"I can see you." James said, smiling at her.

In a flash, Lily opened her eyes, and dashed out of the room, like she always did on countless occasions. "Bye!"

Without a thought, James pushed his way out of the door after Lily. This time, he wasn't going to let her go.

-----------------------------------------

James called after Lily's fleeting stature. She had a far lead, and the only thing that he could see was her fiery waving hair. The corridors were crowded with bustling students, happily chattering about the ball that night. James tried his best to be painstakingly patient in telling the people to move, but in the end, he ended up pushing everyone aside. All he could see were Lily's red hair, moving farther and farther away from him. He couldn't stand it.

"Hi James!" someone called, pulling his cloak back. "Save me a dance for the ball won't you."

He pulled away, without caring to look at who spoke to him. All he knew was that that girl delayed him, and he could just see Lily's body disappear in the Astronomy tower.

His robes flapped wildly against the wind, dragging and sticking against his chest. He ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, and squeezed his way through a wooden plank that prohibited students from going in. It was off-limits during winter breaks, but he went through these boards on countless occasions, when he was younger, for good snogging sessions.

The place was pitch black and the only source of light was the beaming ray that peeked through the opening of the double doors, which led to the balcony.

His muscles tensed as his eyes roved around for her. He slowly set foot inside careful of knocking anything down. His heart beat loudly but steadily; he didn't know what he was doing, and he wasn't taking into account what the consequences were, he just wanted to see her, be near her.

A loud sob sounded from the balcony, startling James. His hands latched unto the golden knobs and he soundlessly pulled them open.

There she was – he held his breath. The fading sun reflected wonderfully on her, and outlined her sitting figure. She continued staring at the vivid sunset, and pulled her legs closer to her chest. He took in her appearance, and saw a twinkle at her cheek – a tear.

"There, you are." he whispered, taking a seat next to her. It was the first time he had seen her cry. It hit him hard, it felt like a strong whip had belabored at his heart.

Lily's shoulders stiffened at the sound of his voice, and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. She found no voice to speak.

They gazed at the picturesque scene of the day's end. The sky was smeared with all the colors the world could possess. It looked like the sun was sinking in the mouth of the Great Lake where they sat, and it looked the largest than they could ever imagine.

Lily desperately wanted to run away again, but this was her sanctuary. This was where she went in times of deep sadness.

She couldn't stand silence. To her it was completely uncomfortable. "Are you here for one of you snogging sessions?" she asked lamely.

James gaped at her disbelief. "That hurt, Lily. You know why I'm here."

Lily nodded. Ah. She knew. She knew why she was emotionally suffering. She knew what she was supposed to do to fix it. Yet, she was still scared. She knew James liked her, and she knew she liked him. Yes, she knew. She knew she was being a coward.

"If you aren't going to talk to me…" James dragged on, "I came to be near you for once, now that I have been in your presence, I can leave…" he pushed his hands against the floor and motioned to leave. If Lily was so obstinate that she would forever refuse to show her feelings for him, then it really wasn't meant to be. He couldn't push her.

Lily sighed deeply. It was now or never. She had to make the first move this time. Lily felt James body moving toward the door. She dug her nails in her fingers and shook her head regrettably. "Wait!" she called after him, but still looking at the sky. "Don't leave."

James froze in thought, and gratefully walked back.

"J-James" she said, gathering up all the courage she could muster, "remember that day you said you loved me?" She could feel her cheeks burn but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Yes. Why?" James asked.

"Do you really know what love is?"

James stared at the night sky, deep in thought, careful of the words he might say. It was a very sensitive subject. "Each morning I would wake up, you would be my first thought, my reason to smile. Lily, you don't know how much it plagued me when you didn't answer me back." he said. His hands shook, and he was no longer as imperturbable as Lily thought he always was. "'Doubt that the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.'"

"That's from Shakespeare, a muggle poet." Lily said, and looked at his face for once.

James shrugged. "I heard it somewhere."

Lily gulped and nodded meekly. "It all happened to so fast." Lily said, out of the blue. "All my years in Hogwarts were spent throwing insults at you, that's what my mouth was practiced to do. Even our horoscopes agreed that we were meant to be enemies! Oh, you must know how much conflict was going on in my heart, when I realized… it's just that …what I mean to say …oh, gosh, how do I say this…is when I realized…"

She paused and looked deeply into his eyes, before she whispered, "…When I realized that I love you, too."

James insides rejoiced at hearing those words escape her luscious pink lips. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled himself closer. "It would be immature for me to say: I love you because I need you – " he said, pulling his face even closer, "when, in truth, I need you because I love you."

Lily and James were locked in place at the gaze of each other's eyes, when Lily broke into a smile, and moved one more inch closer, placing her lips on his.

A charge exploded at the feel of his soft lips. At first she was hesitant, instigating a shallow kiss, but he responded and so did she.

It was the kiss that both had yearned for since the beginning, the kiss that spoke to the other's soul. Living in their fantasies, it seemed like eternity. They never wanted to stop.

"They were right. There are fireworks, only you can't see them. Just feel them." Lily said as they pulled away. She smiled happily and rubbed her nose against his nose.

James looked at her as if to ask what fireworks were, but decided against it. He looked at the time and stood up quickly. "Come on, we can still make it to the ball!" He reached out his hand for Lily to take it.

Lily looked up at him, absolutely baffled. "B-ball?" She stared at the floor. "I can't. I don't have a dress."

"You lie!" James said. "I know you have one!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." he shrugged. "Lily, this is our last ball at Hogwarts. And I want to spend it with you."

Lily broke into a warm smile and took hold of his hand to pull herself up. "Okay."

"Okay." he whispered in her ear, repeating her words. Lily felt the shivers tickle her spine and her stomach do a flip-flop, but this time she rather liked it.

Together they walked inside, hand-in-hand, and squeezed their way through the wooden planks. "By the way" James grinned, "did I mention you're a damn good kisser?" The two laughed their way back to their dormitories to get dressed.

At last, Lily wasn't hoping for her childhood fantasies to come true. She was living in the moment, her dream, and having a damn good time!

****

* * *

******A/N:** I know! They're finally together! Yay! From here on out, it's fluff-ful! Ah! Only 2 more chapters to go! ::sob:: Chapter 9 will be the ball, then chapter 10 the …no…ending! Ah! Wah!

**When I was writing the Remus and Sirius part, I was listening to "Don't Dream It's Over" which made over-sentimental (the reason for why Lily ended up not getting mad, and just embarrassed, it was alot easier to write) ::sigh:: Lily's so lucky! I wanna have big brothers, too! Hope the fluff thing wasn't corny!**

**Anyway, the ball's next! Woot woot!**

**If you can, please check out my other fic, "****Bonding Time"**. It's, um, they get stuck together, literally. It's a Romance/Humor thing, if you like that.

**PLEASE REVIEW (long reviews preferred)! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, questions, ideas...**** whatever pops into you mind **…anything! Did I mention how much reviews brighten up my day? I praise all those who review, and get my lazy butt off my chair to dance!

******Review Alert Dance (R.A.D.): **(it's so long now!) (You are invited to add)

** clap your hands twice, then kick up high.**

****** hop like a kangaroo, and wiggle your butt (**added by** webdwonder)**

****** do the waltz with a family member (**added by** spindol)**

** moonwalk on rollerskates while flapping your ears (**added by **fallen816angel)**

****** do the Macarena (**added by **ShOrTnSwEeT9013)**

****** jump on one foot and stick your tongue out (**added by **rockluver)**

****** flap your wings like a turtle dove (**added by **rockluver)**

** wobble your body like a hula-hoop (**added by **rockluver)**

****** spin until you throw up (**added by **GryffindorGoddess28)**

** do the funky chicken while jumping up and down (**added by** MuGgLeNeT27)**

** shimmy then spin around (**added by **nina)**

****** balance a Harry Potter book on your head, and scream 'I love Lily' (**added by **Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

****** put a laundry basket on your head and fall down (**added by **Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

****** go out and intoxicate yourself with coke! (**added by**Luthien RhiannonCat5)**

** drop on your knees and say three times 'I love suns and hurricanes!' (**added by **pixieballerina)**

** strip down and do the chicken dance (**added by **Indiangurl)**

** throw up on Petunia (**added by **LCH8292)**

****** wave your arms in the airm spin around and scream "WHO ATE MY MONKEY?!?!" (**added by **Mara342)**

** push Dudley down the stairs (**added by **GryffindorGoddess28) **


End file.
